Instantes perdidos
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Porque absolutamente todos tienen algo que contar. Drabbles, viñetas y one-shots sobre todos y cada uno de los personajes de Harry Potter, sobre todo en DH. Evidentemente, contiene spoilers de DH.
1. Aberforth Dumbledore

Hoy, 24-08-2009 comienzo un nuevo proyecto...o locura, según se mire.

La idea es una serie de drabbles sobre **todos** los personajes de los que se puede escribir en , y para no discriminar a nadie los iré haciendo por orden alfabético según aparecen en el listado. Mi propósito es centrar todo en el último libro, pero como en algunos casos es imposible, ya veré lo que hago...

Los personajes no son míos...y dicho una vez, vale por todas

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

En el momento en el que la tumba de la pequeña Ariana desaparecía bajo la tierra Aberfoth pareció tomar conciencia de la realidad.

Su hermana había muerto, no había podido cuidarla, protegerla tal y como había prometido a su madre. No había podido.

Al morir Kendra, su hijo mediano se había prometido a si mismo y a su madre encargarse de ella; ya que sabía que Albus estaría muy ocupado jugando a ser el mago perfecto. Durante un tiempo ambos se las habían apañado muy bien, a pesar de que Albus tenía que haber vuelto a molestar. Pero en realidad no se ocupaba mucho de ellos; se pasaba todo el día con ese Gellert, el sobrino de Bathilda, y el tiempo que estaba en casa lo pasaba escribiendo carta tras carta, seguramente a ese chico tan raro. Pero mejor, solo él podía calmar a su hermana pequeña cuando le daban alguon de sus arrebatos. Albus no tenía paciencia y parecía incómodo en su presencia.

Por eso mismo era irónico que Albus, que tan poco se había ocupado de ellos, fuese el responsable de la muerte de Ariana.

En ese momento, cuando la tierra se colocó nuevamente en su lugar, se giró hacia él y le vio llorando desconsoladamente. Y no lo pudo evitar.

Corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, se lanzó hacia él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz. Cuando escuchó el hueso romperse no pudo evitar alegrarse a pesar del dolor que sentía en los nudillos.

Seguramente Albus no lograría nunca olvidarse de lo que había hecho, pero por si acaso Aberfoth le había dejado un recordatorio.


	2. Adrian Pucey

**Adrian Pucey**

Adrian estaba en su habitación, tirado en la cama, cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana. La reconoció al instante, era la de Malcolm. ¿Qué es lo que querría a esas horas? Se levantó con desgana y desató el pequeño pergamino que tenía atado a una pata. Cuando lo desenrrolló pudo ver que la misiva era inusualmente corta.

_Los mortífagos se están preparando para atacar Hogwarts._

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Malcolm de que iban a atacar los mortífagos Hogwarts? Luego se dio cuenta de que el señor Baddock era amigo del padre de ese ceporro de Gregory, y así era como se había enterado. Seguro que los padre de Gregory, Vincen, Draco, Theo y Miles (y sospechaba de algunos más), estarían preparándose para atacar el colegio.

Aquello iba a ser una masacre, no iban a dejar títere con cabeza. A menos que Potter diese la cara, de lo cual tenía serías dudas.

Ni él ni su familia eran seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, aunque su padre y sus hermanos mayores (y qué cojones, él mismo también) aprobaban algunas de sus ideas. No le gustaba que los hijos de muggles estudiasen en Hogwarts y siempre había pensado que tenía que haber un colegio especial para ellos. Pero de ahí a que atacasen a todos los estudiantes...eso era demasiado, la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Algo le dijo que el motivo del ataque estaba relacionado con Potter y se sorprendió al encontrarse deseando que esto acabase de una vez. Con la victoria de un lado o de otro, pero que terminase ya. La incertidumbre le estaba sacando de quicio.

Por un momento se vio llegando a Hogwarts en mitad de la noche, ofreciendo su ayuda a los profesores para defender el castillo de los ataques, aquel castillo en el que tantos años había sido feliz.

Pero destruyó la nota y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, preguntándose cuando empezarían a llegar las primeras lechuzas con noticias a su casa.

Total, esa no era su guerra.


	3. Alastor Moody

**Alastor Moody**

En cuando se vieron rodeados de mortífagos, Alastor Moody apretó la mandíbula y aceleró separándose del resto, notando como las uñas de ese cerdo de Mundungus se le clavaban en los costados.

Por Merlín, algo había fallado, ¿pero qué? En un rápido repaso mental pasó lista a todos los que conocían el plan para sacar a Potter de casa de sus tíos...lo que significaba que los sabían todos los miembros de la orden. Gruñó por lo bajo ante tamaña mala suerte, pero no pudo comentar sus sospechas con Fletcher, ya que en ese momento cuatro mortífagos les seguían muy de cerca, demasiado.

La rata de Mundungus comenzó a chillar como lo que era y poco después su escoba se bamboleó en el aire. Ese cobarde se había desaparecido dejándole solo. Mejor. Uno menos del que preocuparse.

Voló a toda velocidad, sujetando la escoba con una mano y lanzando maldiciones por encima del hombro con la mano que le quedaba libre. Mientras, dirigiendo su ojo mágico a la parte posterior de la cabeza pudo constatar que en efecto eran cuatro personas las que le seguían: tres mortífagos encapuchados...y Voldemort. Voldemort que no volaba sobre nada e iba a cara descubierta, mostrando los dientes en una mueca de sadismo y desprecio como pocas veces había visto.

Alastor lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo pero no podía dar en el blanco, los mortífagos y Voldemort parecían anticiparse a sus movimientos. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de darle, pero el esquivó las maldiciones con destreza, aunque por los pelos. Y mientras tanto luchaba por escapar de ellos mientras no dejaba de atacar a su vez.

Lanzaba avada tras avada mientras esquivaba otros tantos. Por Merlín, eso era agotador. Esquivó un avada lanzado directamente a su cabeza, para lo que tuvo que descender varios metros y cuando se disponía a atacar un resplandor verde llenó todo su campo de visión.

Antes de que la maldición asesina impactase sobre él tuvo tiempo de pensar que ojala hubiesen conseguido poner a Potter a salvo. Como había dicho Dumbledore, era su única esperanza.

Si le cogían, todos estarían perdidos.


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

Dumbledore estaba impaciente.

Severus había partido hacía un rato al bosque de Dean, donde iba a colocar la espada de Godric para que Harry pudiese encontrarla. Lo sentía por el muchacho, porque no se podía dejar simplemente apoyada en un árbol. Pero confiaba en Harry, siempre lo había hecho.

A lo pocos minutos regresó Severus, que se acercó al fuego para calentarse las manos.

- ¿La has dejado allí?

- Así es –dijo con una torva sonrisa -. En un lago helado, debajo del hielo. Pero no se preocupe, se ve perfectamente desde la superficie: solo hay dos metros de profundidad.

Albus torció el gesto.

- La espada tiene que ser conseguida en la adversidad Severus, pero creo que te has vuelto a dejar llevar por el rencor que le tienes a James.

Snape no le hizo caso (al fin y al cabo era solo un lienzo, aunque fuese Albus Dumbledore) y se puso a pensar en Harry.

Pobre chico, nunca lo había tenido fácil. Ese año era el más peligroso de su vida, y aun le quedaban duras pruebas por afrontar antes de que llegase el momento de la verdad. Albus sabía que haría lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él. Pero aun así sentía un deje de inquietud. Al fin y al cabo, Harry era un ser humano, excepcional, sí: pero humano al fin y al cabo.

Esperaba que comprendiese que siendo él el último horrocrux, debía dejarse morir para poder acabar con Voldemort. Parecía una paradoja, pero ya se lo explicaría después, cuando todo hubiese acabado. Sabía que era algo muy difícil de entender para un chico de dieciocho años, pero Harry no era un chico común. Desde pequeño había demostrado su valor y sabía (confiaba) en que ahora no le decepcionaría.

Ahora sí, _por el bien de todos_, esperaba que fuese así.


	5. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

Sentado solo en un compartimento, Albus pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre en el andén 9 y ¾. ¿De verdad el sombrero seleccionador tendría en cuenta sus preferencias? No estaba muy seguro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó.

- ¿Puedo entrar? Está todo lleno.

Albus le miró unos instantes y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando el otro niño se sentó y se puso a leer, Albus le observó disimuladamente. Era pálido, de cabello muy muy rubio, delgado y más o menos de su estatura.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Albus, que se estaba aburriendo soberanamente.

- Scorpius - respondió sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Tienes apellido?

- Malfoy – respondió Scorpius levantando la cabeza y mirándole de forma desafiante, como retándole a hacer algún comentario -. Y tu eres Albus Potter: te he visto con tu padre en el andén.

Sí, ¿algún problema? –contestó Albus de malas formas. Había oído hablar del padre de Scorpius y temía que su hijo pudiese ser igual...aunque no estaba seguro.

- Ninguno –dijo Scorpius con indiferencia volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos la tensión ambiental se podía cortar. Albus miraba a Scorpius de reojo y éste, sabiéndose observado, no podía concentrarse en su lectura. Albus sabía que le estaba poniendo nervioso y sintió un malévolo placer en ello. Cuando los ojos le empezaban a lagrimear de mirarle fijamente, Scorpius cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie de un salto.

- Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Potter. No sé que morbosa fascinación te provoco, pero como sigas mirándome te vas a enterar. Y no necesito varita para eso –y después añadió en voz baja -. Ya me avisaron de que esto pasaría.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Scorpius le miró unos segundos de arriba abajo, tratando de decidir si era débil mental o se estaba riendo de él. Al final pareció aceptar que no era ninguna de las dos cosas, y volviéndose a sentar dijo.

- Nada. Mi padre me dijo que la gente tendría curiosidad por mí debido a quien es él –y también dijo en tono amenazante -. Y que si alguien se metía conmigo por eso que se lo dijese, que ya se encargaría.

- Te entiendo –dijo Albus, dejando a Scorpius boquiabierto -. Mi padre me dijo lo mismo, solo que él me dijo que no les hiciese caso. ¿No es una lata que nos miren por nuestros padres?

- Un poco –admitió Scorpius. Después de unos minutos le preguntó -. ¿Tienes hambre? Mi madre me ha echado un montón de comida.

- Sí, me comería un troll.

Scorpius se rió ante esa respuesta y sacó de su baúl una enorme bolsa con provisiones de todo tipo.

Mientras iba comiendo las golosinas de Scorpius y le iba conociendo un poco más, se dijo que quizás Slytherin no estaría tan mal después de todo.


	6. Alecto Carrow

**Alecto Carrow**

Odiaba a los niños.

Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Suponía que era porque a ella de pequeña nunca le dejaron comportase como tal. Pero daba igual: el caso era que no les podía ni ver.

Aquella mañana tenía Estudios Muggles con los de séptimo, con Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Una pérfida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Perfecto. Iba a ser una buena mañana.

En cuanto entró en el aula las conversaciones cesaron de inmediato, pero ella no esperaba menos. Esos mocosos tenían que aprender lo que era el respeto. Y, aunque les estaba costando más de lo que habían imaginado, poco a poco sus métodos estaban siendo efectivos. Ya nadie se escapaba de su dormitorio en plena noche a robar viejas espadas o a pintarrajear las paredes.

Se sentó en la mesa y paseó la mirada por la clase, en busca de la primera víctima del día. Era maravilloso que el Señor Tenebroso les hubiese dado carta blanca para castigar como ellos quisieran a los alumnos díscolos. Y un crucio a primera hora siempre le ponía de buen humor.

"Vaya –pensó decepcionada -. Estos asquerosos aprenden rápido"

La clase entera la miraba fijamente en silencio, expectante, con las plumas en la mano dispuestos a copiar hasta la última palabra que saliese de sus labios. Dejó de lado el orgullo que eso le producía y entrecerró sus pequeños ojos buscando la más mínima falta. Entonces lo vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su sonrisa se ensanchó y casi puso oír como sus alumnos dejaban de respirar, preguntándose quien sería esta vez. Se levantó con un fingido suspiro de resignación y comenzó a pasear entre los pupitres, escuchando exclamaciones de alivio a su paso. Adoraba ser temida.

Al llegar al final del aula se detuvo junto a la mesa que compartían el inepto de Longbottom y ese asqueroso mestizo de Finnigan. Ese mestizo que iba a ser castigado.

- ¿Es una varita eso que veo encima de su mesa, Finnigan?

Seamus cerró los ojos fuertemente, seguramente maldiciéndose a si mismo por ese despiste.

- Ya sabe lo que opino sobre las varitas en esta clase. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, estamos en Estudios Muggles. Y esas bestias ni siquiera saben lo que es una varita –después ensanchó aun más su sonrisa, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes -. Y supongo que también sabrá lo que viene ahora, ¿no? Por favor, levántese y acompáñeme al frente de la clase.

Mientras Alecto Carrow le precedía iba acariciando su varita.

El día no podía haber comenzado mejor.


	7. Alice Longbottom

**Alice Longbottom**

Oh, aquí estaba otra vez. Otra vez ese chico.

Alice no sabía quien era, ni que quería de ella. Solo sabía que de vez en cuando iba a verla, que le hablaba, que le contaba cosas...pero ella seguía sin saber quien era.

Antes venía acompañado por una anciana, pero últimamente no. ¿Cuándo dejó de recibir las visitas de la anciana? No lo sabía: una semana, un mes, un año, diez años. El tiempo no significaba para ella.

Pero el chico no estaba solo, iba acompañado de una joven, rubia y muy guapa, con una cara muy agradable. Una joven que la miraba con lástima. ¿Por qué? Ella estaba bien.

Las visitas de ese chico se habían convertido en una constante para ella, en algo muy importante, mucho más que las visitas de la anciana (a la que tenía un poco de miedo), pero no sabría decir porqué. Solo sabía que su presencia la reconfortaba, que cuando veía no tenía pesadillas, que se sentía tranquila y en paz. Intentaba pensar y recordar de qué le conocía, pero no lo conseguía. Si Frank hubiese estado con ella, lo habría sabido: a él no se le escapaba nada.

El chico siguió hablando y hablando, cada vez más animado, aunque de vez en cuando una sombra de tristeza cruzaba su miraba. ¿Qué le pasaba? Un chico tan guapo no debería estar triste nunca. Intentó prestar atención a lo que ese chico le decía, algo relacionado con la joven rubia que le acompañada, pero no lo lograba. Su mente parecía divagar, viajar a otros tiempos.

Finalmente el chico se despidió de ella con un tierno beso y se alejó con la joven rubia y Alice Longbottom observó como se iban. Durante una fracción de segundo estuvo segura de saber quién era y por qué sus visitas significaban tanto para ella: pero al final no pudo concretarlo.

Cuando les perdió de vista, una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Alice.

Porque no podía recordar a ese chico y porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era alguien muy importante.


	8. Alicia Spinnet

**Alicia Spinnet**

Como todas las mañanas, Alicia se levantó temprano y bajó a la cocina a tomarse un café.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la taza entre las manos, Alicia miró instintivamente por la ventana, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Sabía que ese día tampoco iba a recibir una lechuza de Lee.

Lee, que había escapado de su casa por ser hijo de muggles, se había marchado a principios de verano, hacía ya seis meses. Y no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Sabía que era lo mejor, que las lechuzas estaban intervenidas y que era muy peligroso intentar contactar con Lee, sobre todo para él. Pero no por saber que era peligroso dolía menos.

Le echaba tanto de menos...recordó emocionada su primer beso, en la fiesta que siguió al último examen de los EXTASIS. Alicia nunca se había fijado en él, solo lo veía como el amigo que iba siempre con Fred y George. Pero en esa fiesta estuvieron hablando mucho sobre el futuro después de Hogwarts (si es que había futuro ahora que Voldemort había vuelto), y al despedirse Lee la había besado suavemente, casi saboreándola. Uno de los besos más dulces y tiernos que le habían dado en toda su vida.

El año que habían pasado juntos había sido todo un sueño para Alicia. Nunca se había sentido tan amada ni había amado nunca tanto a alguien. Pero es que era imposible no amar a Lee, que la escuchaba, la comprendía, la apoyaba y, sobre todo, la hacía reír en esos tiempos tan difíciles.

Hasta que un día, de pronto, el sueño se rompió.

Solo un pergamino sin firmar atado a la pata de una lechuza.

_Me voy, no me busques. Te quiero._

Alicia sabía perfectamente de quién era y qué significaba. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

En los últimos meses no había tenido noticias suyas, ni siquiera un indicio sobre si estaba vivo o muerto. No quería pensar en ello, pero era posible que Lee hubiese sido capturado por mortífagos o el ministerio (lo que en el fondo venía a ser lo mismo).

En ese momento notó como su varita vibraba encima de la mesa. Extrañada la cogió y vio como en ella aparecían unas palabras.

_Radio con varita 22:00 Contraseña Río._

Alicia no sabía que podían significar esas palabras ni cual era ese hechizo. Entonces recordó que los gemelos, antes de escapar de ese sapo de Umbrigde, estaban perfeccionado un hechizo para mandarse mensajes a través de la varita. Y parecía que lo habían logrado.

Mensaje captado.

Esa noche, a las 22:00, Alicia cogió la vieja radio de madera de su padre y se la llevó a su cuarto. La colocó encima de la cama y se tumbó al lado. Mientras su mano temblaba, cogió la varita y golpeo con ella la radio, mientras susurraba:

- Río.

Al instante su habitación se llenó por una profunda voz, una voz que llevaba seis meses sin escuchar, mientras trataba de contener profundos sollozos y notaba los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

_Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Pottervigilancia. Alicia, si estás ahí, solo quiero decirte que siento haber estado tanto tiempo separado de ti y...¡¡Rejón, deja de reírte!!..y que te quiero. Bueno, comencemos de una vez con el boletín de noticias, porque mis dos colaboradores más pesados no me dejan en paz. ¿Alguna noticia sobre el Gran Mortífago, Regio?_

Alicia ya no pudo escuchar más.

Saber que Lee continuaba vivo era la única noticia que le interesaba.


	9. Alphard Black

**Alphard Black**

Alphard Black siempre decía los amigos se eligen y que la familia se imponía.

Y a él no le gustaba nada la suya.

Su padre, Pollux Black, siempre le decía que era un necio, que no servía para nada, y que era la vergüenza de los Black.

Su madre, Inma Black (de soltera Crabbe), le miraba como si fuese una molestia con la que había que convivir.

Ambos estaban obsesionados con la pureza de sangre y trataron de encontrarle una buena esposa de sangre limpia, con la que poder perpetuar el ancestral linaje de los Black,

Algo que a Alphard, francamente, le traía sin cuidado.

El día que le presentaron a Druella Rosier, él se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo y decir a sus padres:

- Creo que estaría mejor casada con Cygnus.

Y así fue. Y juntos engendraron a ese bicho desquiciado de su sobrina, Bellatrix. Tenía esperanzas en que Andrómeda y Narcissa fuesen diferentes.

Solo había una persona en su familia a la que quería realmente. Su sobrino Sirius, el hijo de la loca de Walburga y Orión. Sirius era todo lo que Alphard hubiese sido de haber podido...o de haber plantado cara a su familia.

Era rebelde, arrogante (pero sin maldad), tenía un notable magnetismo, no aceptaba que se le impusiera nada ni nadie. En definitiva, era el alter ego soñado de Alphard. Por descontado, Sirius solo confiaba en él, y Alphard le había ayudado en ciertas ocasiones, como aquella vez que juntos encantaron una motocicleta muggle para que pudiese volar.

Claro que también le había apoyado en empresas mucho mayores.

Hacía poco menos de un mes cuando una noche Sirius se presentó de improviso en casa de Alphard con una tremenda expresión de preocupación. Una vez que le sirvió un té bien cargado, Sirius comenzó a hablar.

- No aguanto más, tío Alphie. No aguanto más esa casa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora, muchacho? –preguntó preocupado.

- Aparte de los continuos desprecios de mis padres por no ser todo lo que bueno que ellos habían esperado, mi hermano se ha unido a los mortífagos y mis padres me están presionando para que haga lo mismo. Pero eso es imposible. Yo nunca me uniré a ellos, antes prefiero morir.

Alphard se quedó pensando unos minutos. Sabía que Walburga estaba loca, pero no creía que su desequilibrio mental llegase a tanto. Regulus solo tenía quince años y sus padres le habían condenado de por vida. Claro, para ellos era un honor tener a un hijo bajo las órdenes de Riddle, exterminando a los que ellos consideraban impuros dentro del mundo mágico. No se daban cuenta de que Regulus era solo un niño fascinado por las promesas de un loco, al igual que ellos.

Por suerte, Sirius tenía un poco más de personalidad y no se había dejado engañar por proyectos imposibles.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, hijo?

- No lo sé. Había pensado en fugarme de casa ahora que soy mayor de edad, pero...-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor, y Alphard comprendió el problema.

- No te preocupes Sirius. Por fortuna los Black disponen de cantidades vergonzosas de oro. Yo estoy ya al final de mi vida, y nada me haría más feliz que a mi oro se le diese un buen uso.

Sirius, radiante de felicidad, le abrazó mientras le agradecía su generosidad, a lo que Alphard trató de quitar importancia.

- Bah, no es nada. Mejor que te lo quedes tú que el resto de enloquecidos Black a mi muerte.

- Sabes que esto te traerá problemas con mi madre –dijo Sirius entre divertido y preocupado.

- No te apures. A lo mejor ha llegado la hora de decirle cuatro cosas a mi hermana. Cuatro cosas que le tenía que haber dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora, enfrente de Grimauld Place, Alphard no las tenía todas consigo.

Pero recordó el valor que había tenido su sobrino con tan solo diecisiete años y entró con paso decidido.

Además, ¿qué era lo peor que le podía hacer?

¿Borrarle del tapiz?


	10. Amelia Bones

**Amelia Bones**

Amelia Bones estaba preocupada esa tarde. Muy preocupada.

Por el Ministerio de Magia corrían los más siniestros rumores sobre el regreso de Voldemort (ella no temía decir su nombre, al contrario de sus compañeros del Wizengamot). Como si volviesen a estar en el colegio, alguien había hecho circular una especia de lista negra, en la que sus componentes supuestamente estarían amenazados de muerte.

Encabezando esa lista estaban, por supuesto, Rufus Scrimgeour y Cornelius Fudge. Por debajo estaban los directores de los distintos departamentos. Y por último algunos miembros destacado del Wizengamot como Tiberius Odgen o Griselda Marchbanks.

Y ella misma, claro.

Desde luego, esa lista no era otra cosa que una patraña. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila al ver su nombre en el pergamino. Y conocía el motivo.

Gracias a sus apelaciones y discursos en el transcurso de la primera guerra, muchos mortífagos habían acabado con sus huesos en Azkabán: los Lestrange, Travers, Dolohov, y así hasta un largo etcétera. Y ahora esos mortífagos estaban libres, después de una segunda fuga masiva en menos de un año. Estaban de nuevo a las órdenes de su antiguo amo. Buscando venganza. Vengarse de ella, por ejemplo.

Ahora siempre que volvía a casa conectaba los hechizos anti-aparición y anti-desaparición, ponía sensores supersensoriales en el perímetro de la casa y toda clase de hechizos defensivos y de ocultación. Pero sabía que no eran suficientes. Sospechaba que los mortífagos tenían infiltrados en el ministerio, así que no les sería difícil echar abajo sus defensas.

De modo que solo podía confiar en su buena suerte.

De repente una serie de chasquidos a su espalda la sobresaltaron y sintió un escalofrió extenderse por su columna vertebral.

Parecía que el momento había llegado.

Tranquilamente se dio la vuelta y allí vio reunidos a un nutrido grupo de mortífagos, entre los que se encontraba Dolohov, que la miraba con una mueca burlona.

- Parece que tus protecciones no son muy seguras, Amelia. Con un poco de ayuda hemos conseguido derribarlas.

- Eso parece, Antonin –dijo tranquilamente, aunque estaba muerta de miedo -. ¿Ayuda de quien? Si puede saberse, claro.

- Por supuesto, no creo que eso importe ya –el resto de mortífagos rió a carcajadas su comentario -. Ayuda de Runcorn.

- Claro, Runcorn –musitó más para sí que para los demás -. Trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. ¿Y bien? ¿A que debo el placer de su visita?

- No, no, no, no, querida Amelia –dijo Bellatrix avanzando hacia ella -. No es una visita de cortesía. Digamos que...venimos a saldar un cuenta pendiente.

Amelia retrocedió un paso y notó como algo debajo de su túnica se le clavaba en el costado. Bien, tenía su varita encima: quizás no estaba todo perdido.

- ¿Una cuenta, Bellatrix? –preguntó con fingida ignorancia para ganar algo de tiempo -. Creo que no me debéis nada.

Bellatrix le mostró los dientes con fiereza y Amelia aprovechó el momento para sacar rápidamente la varita y lanzar un protego lo suficientemente fuerte para poder desaparecerse.

- ¡¡Protego!! –gritó emocionada.

Al instante los mortífagos comenzaron a reír.

- Ohhh –exclamó Rabastán -. La pobre Amelia cree que tiene escapatoria, ¿quién la saca de su error?

- Sí, mi querida Amelia –prosiguió Dolohov -. No sé cómo has podido llegar a pensar que éramos tan estúpidos. El hechizo que impide la aparición ha sido anulado. Pero no así el que impide la desaparición. Estás atrapada como un ratón en su ratonera.

En ese momento los mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Intentó defenderse lo mejor que pudo a base de protegos y hechizos defensivos: incluso pudo hacer blanco un par de veces. Pero sabía que era inútil. Iban a terminar con ella en cuanto quisiesen...solo estaban alargado su final.

Cuando estaba al límite de sus fuerzas Rabastán la desarmó y la inmovilizó con dos rápidos hechizos. Y Dolohov apoyó la varita en su sien.

- Déjame probar una cosa, Lestrange: siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver como queda un cuerpo al lanzar un avada desde tan cerca.

Antes de que Antonin pronunciase la maldición asesina Amelia solo tuvo tiempo de pensar en su hermano Robert y su familia, los únicos Bones con vida.

Y rezó al dios de los muggles para que fuese así por mucho tiempo.


	11. Amycus Carrow

**Amycus Carrow**

Como le pasaba a su hermana, a Amycus un crucio de buena mañana siempre le ponía de buen humor, sobre todo con los mayores. Estos eran una pandilla de mostrencos idiotas, que se creían capaces de desafiar el nuevo orden establecido.

Bien. Pagarían las consecuencias. Y sabía como doblegarles.

Aquel día entró en clase con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que para sus alumnos no presagiaba nada bueno.

Tenían razón.

- Hoy vamos a comenzar a estudiar las imperdonables. Ya sé que conocéis la teoría, así que pasaremos a la práctica directamente.

Pudo notar como la clase entera se estremecía. Perfecto.

- A ver, Turpin y... -paseó la mirada por la clase, aunque ya sabía quien iba a ser la elegida. Pero quería mantener el suspense, por así decirlo -, sí, Patil, la de Gryffindor. Venid aquí. Rápido.

Lisa y Parvati se levantaron despacio mirándose asustadas la una a la otra.

- Turpin, debo decir que tu última redacción ha sido la peor de la clase, así que serás parte interesada de la clase de hoy -entonces miró a la otra chica, saboreando el momento -. Patil, hazle la cruciatus a Turpin, así aprenderá a no contrariarme.

Amycus pudo ver como la clase entera se sobrecogía. Adoraba la enseñanza.

Lisa miraba a Parvati con los ojos como platos, aterrorizada. Y Parvati, a su vez, miraba incrédula a Amycus.

- Venga niña, hazlo ya. No tenemos todo el día.

Pero Parvati seguía con la varita bajada y balbuceando.

- ¿Cómo dices? Haz el favor de hablar más alto.

- He dicho que no –dijo Parvati mirando fijamente al profesor.

Amycus levantó una de sus pobladas cejas. Vaya, vaya. Aunque, ¿qué se podía esperar de una gryffindor que había pertenecido al ejército del viejo?

- ¿Es tu última palabra, niña?

Parvati tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras miraba a Lisa a los ojos.

- Sí profesor. Me niego rotundamente.

Amycus sacó la varita y apuntó directamente a su pecho.

- Tu te lo has buscado, estúpida. ¡¡Crucio!!

Al instante Parvati cayó al suelo entre horribles gritos de dolor, gritos que eran música para los oídos de Amycus. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Boot se levantaba para ir en su ayuda y Amycus se alegró enormemente: otro cruciatus más. No podía creer en su buena suerte.

Pero, oh no, el imbécil de Goldstein le tenía que sujetar justo a tiempo. Bueno, había para todos. Si no era hoy, sería otro día.

Cuando decidió que Patil ya había recibido su merecido paró. Y disfrutó enormemente viendo como se enjuga las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica y yacía en el suelo temblando de dolor. No tenía ningún daño aparente, pero sabía que tendría que guardar cama un par de días (lo cual estaba prohibido en la actualidad).

Turpin acudió en su ayuda y Amycus le dejó hacer. Levantó a Patil del suelo y la ayudó a caminar, la dejó sentada en su pupitre y cuando iba a sentarse al lado de la otra Patil, dijo.

- Turpin, creo que te había dicho antes que no estoy nada contento con tus resultados en mi clase. Ven aquí. Rápido.

Lo dicho: adoraba la enseñanza.


	12. Andrómeda Tonks

**Andrómeda Tonks**

Andrómeda se retorcía las manos en el salón de su casa. A su lado, en la cuna, el pequeño Teddy dormía ajeno a todo. No sabía que en ese mismo instante sus padres estaban luchando para acabar con el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Cuando creía que iba a volverse loca por la incertidumbre, una lechuza entró volando por la chimenea, soltó un pergamino en su regazo y salió volando a toda velocidad. Andrómeda lo abrió apresuradamente y cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar bien las palabras lo leyó, mientras el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

_Andrómeda, hemos vencido. Pero ven a Hogwarts lo antes posible._

_Minerva_.

Andrómeda, cuyas manos ya sabían la verdad, dejó caer la carta al suelo. No, Dora no. Después de perder a Ted, no podía perder también a su única hija.

Pero sabía que así había sido.

Cogió la carta del suelo y se dio cuenta de que no la firmaba Remus, si no Minerva. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que Remus tampoco había sobrevivido. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas se acercó a la cuna de su nieto y le miró con tristeza.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora de él, de ellos? Estaban solos, no tenían a nadie. Teddy la miró con sus enormes ojos castaños y sonrió, mientras su pelo se teñía de rosa, el color favorito de Dora.

Lentamente, Andrómeda sacó al niño de la cuna y se desapareció rumbo a Hogwarts. Pensaba que los hechizos anti-desaparición habían sido desactivados, y tenía razón: en un segundo estaba en el vestíbulo del castillo. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta del comedor, de donde prevenían numerosos ruidos y gritos, tanto de júbilo como de angustia.

Justo cuando iba a entrar una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Narcissa, con la que llevaba tantos años sin hablar, sin mirarse ni siquiera a los ojos las pocas veces que se habían encontrado. Andrómeda la miró con ira mal disimulada y esperó.

- Drómeda, yo...solo quería decirte que lo siento.

- Ya –dijo secamente -.¿Algo más?

Narcissa se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó los ojos mientras decía.

- No...sí...no lo sé – Dijo finalmente: en ese momento alzó la mirada y Andrómeda pudo ver que estaba a punto de llorar -. Solo quiero decirte que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos...

- ¿Treinta años? –le cortó. Ahora se estaba empezando a enfadar -. No me sirven de nada tus disculpas Narcissa. Ya no.

"He perdido a toda mi familia en esta estúpida guerra –después miró por encima del hombro de Narcissa y sonrió amargamente -. Ironías de la vida: mi marido, mi hija y mi yerno, muertos. En cambio veo que Lucius y Draco están indemnes. No es justo. No lo es"

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y entonces Narcissa volvió a hablar en voz baja.

- Andrómeda, tu hubieses hecho lo que fuese por proteger a tu familia, ¿verdad?

- Claro –no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar.

- Pues yo he hecho lo mismo. Defender a mi familia lo mejor que he podido dentro de esta locura.

Y se dio la vuelta para reunirse con los suyos.

Andrómeda permaneció unos minutos más en la puerta y justo cuando llegaban los primeros aurores para detener a los Malfoy, tomó una decisión. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dijo.

- Quizás, cuando todo esto acabe, podamos vernos y hablar. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Narcissa sonrió tristemente, pero se veía agradecida por el gesto de su hermana.

- Cuando esto acabe...¿crees que acabará algún día? –ambas se miraron. Ninguna de las dos conocía la respuesta -. Me encantaría Andrómeda. Ahora si me disculpas...

Y tendió las manos para que un auror la esposase y la llevase al Ministerio de Magia.

Mientras Andrómeda veía como se llevaban a los tres Malfoy se dijo que le iba a ser muy difícil superar todas las perdidas de ese año, y quizás nunca lo haría.

Pero a lo mejor no iba a estar tan sola como había pensado minutos antes.


	13. Angelina Johnson

**Angelina Johnson**

Ya había acabado todo. Por fin.

Angelina paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida. No sentía nada, solo un inmenso vacío en su interior que no estaba segura de poder llenar de nuevo algún día.

Tantas muertes sin sentido, tanta desgracia. No quería, pero era inevitable que pensamientos de ese tipo acudiesen a su cabeza.

Fred.

Sonrió al recordar cuando la invitó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin ninguna ceremonia, con todo el desparpajo que le caracterizaba. Ella le había mirado unos segundos y pensó que no estaría mal ir con él, que seguramente se divertiría muchísimo.

Y así había sido. Bailaron durante horas y horas a un ritmo desenfrenado, golpeando (sin querer, por supuesto) a algunas de las parejas de su alrededor. Pero ella ni se daba cuenta. Fred le contó mil chistes, cien mil anécdotas. Ahora era incapaz de recordarlas todas, pero en ese momento pensó que no las olvidaría mientras viviese. Se había sentido plena, colmada: feliz. Nuca hubiese imaginado que Fred podía ser tan atento, tan tierno, tan cariñoso.

Y el beso, ese único beso, tan tímido que no parecía provenir de Fred. Leve, cauteloso, como pidiendo permiso.

Eso fue todo.

Angelina se preguntaba por qué nunca le había invitado a salir, o él a ella. Por qué no habían seguido viéndose después del baile. Al día siguiente cada uno volvió a su rutina, aunque a Angelina le parecía que Fred le miraba de un modo distinto y gastaba menos bromas que antes en su presencia. Y ella le miraba también de forma distinta, de eso no había la menor duda.

Al curso siguiente ella había sido nombrada capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y tenía que reconocer que no había sido una de las personas más agradables del colegio. Después abandonó el colegio y no le había vuelto a ver.

Lo que no significaba que no hubiese pensado en él.

A menudo se sorprendía pensando en Fred y haciéndose la vaga pregunta ¿Y si...? Había tantas respuestas a esa pregunta...demasiadas. En más de una ocasión se sintió tentada de enviarle una lechuza para invitarle a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante, pero siempre acababa rompiendo el pergamino. No sabía la razón, pero nunca llegó a enviarla. Quizás por vergüenza, quizás por miedo a que para Fred ese único beso no hubiese significado lo mismo que para ella. Había mil motivos, motivos que ahora le parecían infantiles.

Se sentó en la orilla del lago y pensó que, de todas formas, eso ya daba lo mismo.

Nunca podría conocer la respuesta, nunca sabría si ese beso había sido tan especial para Fred como para ella.

Ahora Fred ya no estaba y pensó que desde ese día el mundo era un lugar menos alegre.


	14. Anthony Goldstein

**Anthony Goldstein**

Como siempre, Anthony llegó mucho antes de la hora a King Cross, así que subió al tren, escogió uno de los compartimentos, colocó su baúl en la rejilla portaequipajes y se dispuso a esperar al resto de sus compañeros.

Poco a poco fueron llegando Padma, Mike, Terry, Chambers y Mandy. Todos tenían una expresión de angustia en su rostro, que debía ser un reflejo de la suya propia. Las señales indicaban que ese curso iba a ser el más difícil de todos, y no por los EXTASIS precisamente.

- Lo sabéis ya, ¿no? –preguntó Mandy de pronto -. Lo de los nuevos profesores.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Ese año bajo la dirección de Snape había dos nuevos profesores, los Carrow. Y todos sabían que los Carrow eran fervientes seguidores de Voldemort desde la primera guerra.

Anthony pensó que muy mal tenían que estar las cosas para que dos mortífagos diesen clase en Hogwarts.

- Ayer mi hermana recibió una carta de Longbottom –dijo Padma sin venir a cuento.

- ¿Y qué pasa? –quiso saber Michael.

Padma miró a todos uno por uno y dijo:

- En la carta le ponía que sería bueno volver a formar el ED, que debíamos proteger a los estudiantes más pequeños de los Carrow. No sabemos como actuarán, pero seguramente tratarán de hacernos la vida imposible, sobre todo a los más jóvenes.

- A mi me parece buena idea –afirmó de inmediato Anthony -. Pero claro, supongo que tendremos que hablar antes con Harry, ¿no?

Padma se mordió el labio y continuó hablando.

- No creo que podamos, Tony. Cuando subíamos nos hemos cruzado con Ginny y nos ha dicho que este año no vendría a Hogwarts. Ni Ron ni Granger tampoco.

Anthony tardó un poco en asimilar esas palabras. Lo de Granger lo entendía: al fin y al cabo era hija de muggles, y aunque hubiese querido no hubiese podido asistir. Pero lo de Ron y Harry le parecía pura cobardía. Ahora, cuando el colegio más le necesitaba, se le ocurría huir y esconderse.

Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Mandy intervino.

- No creo que hayan huido. Seguramente se habrán unido a la Orden del Fénix.

Todos la miraron asombrados, ya que nunca habían oído hablar de esa orden.

- Es un rumor que corre por el ministerio. Mi padre me dijo que era una especie de orden secreta que actúa independiente al ministerio para acabar con quien-vosotros-sabéis. Y que la fundó el propio Dumbledore.

Aquello encajaba más con la personalidad de Potter. Anthony se recriminó a si mismo el haber dudado de él. Seguramente en ese momento estaba ideando junto con la orden las posibles formas de derrotar a Voldemort. Y Anthony se lo agradeció en el alma.

Pero eso significaba que ahora estaban solos. Durante años, fuesen conscientes o no, Harry les había protegido y había sido una especie de líder entre ellos en la lucha contra Voldemort, enseñándoles incluso a sobrevivir. Y ahora no estaba.

Sitió un nudo en la garganta, ya que no se veía capaz de cargar con esa responsabilidad. No es que fuese malo en hechizos y encantamientos defensivos (de hecho pensaba que era bastante bueno), pero dudaba ser capaz de tener la sangre fría necesaria para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, fuera de una clase. O de plantar cara a esos Carrow.

- Entre los Carrow y Snape se nos presenta un curso muy movido –dijo Terry, que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca, y dijo dirigiéndose a él y a Padma -. Contamos con vosotros, ¿no?

Claro. Ellos seguían siendo los prefectos de Ravenclaw.

- Por supuesto –afirmó rotundamente Padma -. ¿Verdad, Anthony?

Anthony Goldstein permaneció unos segundos en silencio. En quinto había sido muy fácil dejarlo todo en manos de Potter, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora eran ellos los que tenían la responsabilidad de velar por el colegio, algo que tendrían que haber hecho hace unos cuantos años. No en vano Harry estaba preparándose para luchar contra Voldemort. En cambio ellos solo tenían que proteger a los más débiles de un par de profesores. En ese momento se sintió poca cosa y le hubiese gustado también entrar en la Orden del Fénix, pero ese arranque de coraje pasó pronto y se vio saturado por las responsabilidades que iba a tener ese año.

No era una tarea que fuese hacer gustoso, pero era su responsabilidad, su obligación. Suspiró resignado.

- Si, claro, contad conmigo. Ahora voy a hablar con Longbottom, a ver si se le ocurre alguna forma para organizarnos. Cuanto antes lo estemos, mejor.

Cerró la puerta del compartimento y una vez fuera se apoyó unos segundos en la pared para pensar con claridad. De pronto, un llanto proveniente de un par de compartimentos a su derecha le sobresaltó. Se acercó con sigilo y escudriñó por la puerta entreabierta. Pudo ver que los llantos provenían de una niña pequeña, quizás de primero. Y justo enfrente de ella, y riéndose abiertamente, estaban Malfoy y Parkinson, diciéndole algo en voz baja que hizo que el llanto arreciase.

Entonces la sangre de Anthony comenzó a hervir y sintió ira, mezclada con una impotencia descomunal. Padma y el resto estaban equivocados: no solo tendrían que cuidarse de Snape y los Carrow, si no también de alguna asquerosa serpiente que otra. Serpientes como esas dos, que seguramente se aprovecharían del nuevo régimen para tratar de imponer sus ideas y sus normas.

Sin necesitar ver más salió corriendo en busca de Longbottom.

Tenían que empezar a organizarse inmediatamente.


	15. Antonin Dolohov

**Antonin Dolohov**

Dolohov esperaba ansioso las órdenes de su amo. Aunque él estaba preparado para luchar hasta el final.

Había decepcionado muchas veces al Señor Tenebroso, más de las convenientes. Y aunque sabía que era culpa suya y los castigos habían sido merecidos, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que le iba a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, que moriría si era preciso para que su señor alcanzase la victoria.

Se lo debía por haber sido tan benévolo con él.

Pero en el momento en el que le impactó de lleno el hechizo de ese enano de Fltiwick pensó que quizás se había extralimitado en su celo.

Quizás "hasta la muerte" era excesivo.


	16. Arabella Figg

**Arabella Figg**

Arabella Figg nunca había llevado peor ser squib que en ese momento.

Durante toda su vida lo había llevado bien, incluso con una pizca de orgullo.

Ella había sido la encargada de velar por el bienestar de Harry, aunque en la distancia. Ella quería creer que había contribuido a su favor en el juicio del ataque de los dementores en el callejón Magnolia. En fin, había hecho cosas muy importantes.

Pero en ese momento, justo cuando se estaba librando la batalla de Hogwarts, se sentía una vieja insignificante que solo tenía a sus gatos y nada más.

Minerva, muy considerada ella, le había enviado una lechuza urgente y le había puesto al corriente: iban a presentar batalla en menos de una hora.

Arabelle sentó a Splow en su regazo, el último gato que había recogido, y le acarició el suave pelaje pardo. Eso siempre calmaba sus nervios, pero esa noche era imposible.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ser una bruja durante esa noche e ir a luchar junto a los demás, ayudar a Harry a vencer al que no debía ser nombrado. Pero no podía, por sus venas no corría ni pizca de sangre mágica.

¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Lograrían vencer?

No tenía miedo por ella: los squib no interesaban para nada al que no debe ser nombrado. Pero tenía buenos amigos en el mundo mágico y algún que otro familiar, y temía por ellos. Miró fijamente la ventana para ver si venía alguna lechuza hasta que ésta se empezó a desdibujar ante sus ojos debido al esfuerzo. Ya no era una jovencita precisamente.

Volvió a acariciar a su gato mientras se decía que sí, que había hecho cosas importantes para el mundo mágico a lo largo de su vida.

Pero en el fondo sabía que a la hora de la verdad el mundo mágico no podía contar con ella.


	17. Argus Filch

**Argus Filch**

Argus Filch no lo podía evitar, la envidia le corroía por dentro.

Todos los años, cuando veía a los nuevos alumnos de primero en fila, esperando a ser llamados para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador, sentía como algo dentro de él se desgarraba.

No era justo que él, proveniente de una antigua estirpe de magos de pureza intachable no hubiese podido ir a estudiar a Hogwarts. Incluso ese zopenco de Hagrid había asistido hasta que la fastidio. Por Merlín, un semigigante en Hogwarts: vivir para ver.

En ese momento su mirada se posó en Dumbledore, que le dedicó una de sus sonrisitas petulantes.

El viejo creía que había hecho con él una obra de caridad, ofreciéndole el puesto de conserje del colegio. Pues bien, Filch pensaba que podía meterse su caridad por donde le cupiese: su caridad y su manía por querer arreglarlo todo. Nunca hubiese cogido ese trabajo si hubiese tenido otra opción, pero eran malos tiempos y Dumbledore se aprovechó de la situación. Viejo manipulador, pensó con rencor. No sabía que le había hecho, pero sin duda era algún tipo de venganza. Un squib trabajando en Hogwarts, no se le ocurría peor castigo.

Después miró a esos novatos, radiantes de felicidad, correr hacia sus mesas. Cada año resultaba ser más patético que el anterior. Todos esos magos y brujitas, indignos de aprender en esa sagrada institución. Mestizos e hijos de muggles que no hacían otra cosa que alborotar por los pasillos y ensuciar lo que a él le costaba tanto limpiar con sus manos.

Notó con algo rozaba su tobillo y al bajar la vista vio que era su más leal compañera, la señora Norris. La acunó entre sus brazos y salió del comedor, sintiendo como amarga bilis subía por su garganta.

- Vamos pequeña, bajemos a las mazmorras a engrasar las cadenas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor este año podemos utilizarlas.

Argus Filch nunca perdía la esperanza.


	18. Ariana Dumbledore

**Ariana Dumbledore**

Desde su retrato, Ariana contemplaba a su hermano Aberforth en silencio. Casi nunca le hablaba, pero no dejaba de mirarle cuando tenía ocasión.

Estaba viejo, muy viejo. Caminaba con pasos lentos y cansados, casi arrastrando los pies. Pero seguía siendo Abe, su hermano favorito. El que siempre había cuidado de ella, el que lograba calmarla y consolarla. El que la tranquilizaba cuando estaba tan nerviosa y alterada que sentía que algo dentro de ella iba a explotar. Abe siempre había sido muy bueno con ella.

Y le contaba cuentos. Cuentos que hacía que ella se olvidase incluso de quien era, de tan intensamente como los vivía. Sin duda, su cuento favorito era el de los hermanos Peverell, y soñaba con reunir algún día las tres reliquias de la muerte.

Con la piedra podría resucitar a su mamá, a la que tanto daño había hecho sin querer.

Con la varita, su papá podría haber castigado a esos muggles que tanto daño le hicieron a ella.

Y con la capa, Ariana podría cubrirse para salir a la luz del sol. Ya no tendría que salir de noche a pasear por el jardín.

- Abe, cuéntame otra vez el cuento de las reliquias de la muerte –dijo con su vocecita desde el fondo del retrato, sentada en uno de los escalones con los puños apoyados en la barbilla.

Abe la miró con los ojos empañados, y con la voz quebrada por los años y por la pena, comenzó:

- Hace muchos, muchos años existieron tres hermanos. Ignotus, Cadmus y Antioch Peverell...


	19. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley**

Ron y Hermione entraron en el salón de la Madriguera, donde Arthur estaba leyendo la edición de la tarde del Profeta. Ambos parecían muy contritos. Les miró por encima del periódico y con una sonrisa les indicó que se sentasen en el sofá de enfrente.

- A ver hijo, por la cara que tienes creo que me tenéis que decir algo. Y que ese "algo" no me va a gustar nada.

Hermione le dio un codazo y Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Vaya dos, a ver si se decidían de una vez.

- Bueno, nosotros...es decir, yo. Sí, tengo algo que decirte.

Arthur dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesita de al lado, sintiendo como la preocupación crecía por momentos en su interior.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.

- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero es algo complicado.

Ron miraba al suelo y cuando miró fijamente a su padre, éste pudo ver que algo había cambiado en el pequeño de sus hijos varones, algo muy sutil y perfectamente visible a la vez.

- Ronald, tienes que decírselo ya –le susurró Hermione.

- Vale, sí. A ver. Verás papá. Antes de morir, Dumbledore le encargó a Harry una misión. Debía buscar ciertos...objetos que ayudarían a derrotar a Vol-Vo-Voldemort –consiguió decir a duras penas -. Y Hermione y yo vamos a acompañarle a buscarlos.

Arthur miró a los dos jóvenes extrañado.

- ¿Seguro que Dumbledore hizo eso? ¿Estáis seguros que no quería que lo hiciese la orden?

- Estamos completamente seguros –afirmó Hermione con rotundidad.

- Ya. Hay algo que no me contáis, ¿cierto?

Ambos se miraron con expresión culpable.

- Si, papá. Son muchas cosas las que no te podemos contar. No podemos, de verdad. Pero tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que ir con él.

- Bien, en ese caso mi respuesta está clara –dijo como quitándole importancia al asunto -. No, ni en sueños. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos o qué? No sé como se os ha ocurrido que tres adolescentes puede hacer algo así, y mucho menos sin la ayuda de algún adulto. No.

Ron le miró con los ojos como platos, aunque se recompuso enseguida.

- ¿Cómo? Creo que no me has entendido. Harry necesita nuestra ayuda. Tenemos que ir con él. _Queremos_ ir con él.

- Sí, lo he entendido hijo. Pero no voy a permitir que deambules por todo el país buscando esas cosas. Lo mejor será que Harry de la información que tiene a la orden y nosotros buscaremos esos objetos donde quiera que estén. Porque o mucho me equivoco, o no tenéis ni idea de donde están.

- No, no la tenemos, pero ese no el tema. Dumbledore le encargó esta tarea a Harry, y le dijo que no podía contar nada. Ya sabes como era, le encantaba el secretismo. Te aseguró que Harry no os contará nada, también le conoces perfectamente. Y también puedes estar seguro de que no vamos a dejar que vaya solo. La cuestión es que vamos a ir con Harry, te guste o no –y entonces dijo con determinación -. No te estoy pidiendo permiso para ir papá. Solo te estoy anunciando que después de la boda, Hermione y yo acompañaremos a Harry donde sea. Y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

Arthur se dirigió entonces a Hermione.

- ¿Tus padres saben esto?

- No –musitó ella.

- ¿Y dónde les vas a decir que estás? Porque les habrás dicho que este año no puedes ir a Hogwarts –Arthur no salía de su asombro. Esa actitud tan irresponsable no casaba con ella. Después le preguntó con toda la suavidad que fue capaz -. ¿Qué pasará si te ocurre algo? ¿Has pensado en como se sentirán?

Hermione le miró a los ojos y pudo notar como éstos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero cuando habló lo hizo con la voz firme.

- No pasará nada, ni se enterarán. Antes de venir les lancé un hechizo desmemorizante e hice que se fueran a vivir a Australia. Yo misma me borré de sus recuerdos, así que no saben que tienen una hija. Así estarán fuera de peligro.

A Arthur se le erizó el vello de la nuca ante sus palabras. Había algo macabro en ese plan, orquestado perfectamente por una bruja de tan solo dieciocho años. Pero si había llegado hasta ese punto es que la misión era tremendamente peligrosa. En ese momento le pareció que ambos irradiaban una fuerza casi sobrenatural: la fuerza que daba la convicción de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. No lo hacían por obligación: lo hacían por amistad y por lealtad. Y por ayudar a que este mundo fuese un lugar mejor. Los dos habían aceptado los riesgos de esa especie de misión, y pensó que muy pocos magos o brujas habrían ido tan seguros directos a lo desconocido, al peligro. Arthur pensó que estaba delante de dos personas excepcionales, como pocas había conocido.

Entonces supo cual era ese cambio sutil que había visto en su hijo: en pocos días había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en todo un hombre.

Y no podía estar más orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido.


	20. Astoria Greengrass

**Astoria Greengrass**

- Draco y yo vamos a casarnos.

Durante unos minutos el tiempo pareció detenerse en el salón de los Greengrass. Maximiliam y Astrid Greengrass miraban a su hija de hito en hito, tratando de averiguar si aquella era una de esas bromas pesadas a las que estaban acostumbrados desde que Astoria era una niña. Pero no, parecía que hablaba en serio.

En el colegio Astoria y Draco apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases. Ella era dos años menor que él y sus círculos apenas se rozaban. Las pocas veces en las que hablaron, había sido por que Astoria había ido a decirle algo a su hermana y Draco había estado presente. Se trataban de frases de cortesía en las que Draco se interesaba por sus estudios, pero se notaba en que la trataba como una niña, con condescendencia.

Un poco después de que la guerra terminase Astoria le vio salir del Emporio de las Lechuzas y se acercó a él sin saber muy bien porqué. Pero algo en su interior le empujó a ello.

- Hola Draco. Veo que las acusaciones que hacían contra ti no te han dado mayores problemas.

Sobresaltado, Draco se dio la vuelta con una mueca de desprecio, dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras a aquella intrusa. Al principio se mostró confuso y parecía no saber quien era su interlocutora, pero al final sus facciones se relajaron y la miró con sorpresa y admiración.

- Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Astoria Greengrass. Aunque creo que el adjetivo "pequeña" ya no te hace justicia. Has crecido mucho, te has convertido en toda una señorita.

Astoria sonrío con modestia (la manera correcta en la que una "señorita" debe recibir los halagos) y le dijo.

- También yo te veo muy bien. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

Y, con gran satisfacción, le dejó allí plantado.

La semana siguiente volvieron a encontrarse en el callejón Diagon, mientras Astoria hacía unas compras con su madre. Esta vez se detuvo un poco más, aunque se dijo que era simplemente para fastidiar a su madre, que al final de la conversación mostraba claros indicios de impaciencia.

Poco a poco comenzó a percatarse de que cada vez que salía se encontraba con Draco, cada vez sus conversaciones eran más largas y personales. Hasta que un día Draco le propuso ir a cenar al nuevo restaurante de Aberforth Dumbledore, en Hogsmeade. Astoria vaciló un poco, pero al final aceptó: total, una cena no le comprometía a nada y ya era una bruja mayor de edad.

Durante la cena descubrió que Draco no era como ella se había imaginado. Después de la frialdad inicial era un persona bastante atenta y cariñosa y, si bien parecía encerrado en sí mismo, Astoria se dijo que quizás estaría tratando de cerrar algunas heridas. Pero quitando ese pequeño detalle, la verdad es que era un chico normal y corriente. Y a Astoria le estaba empezando a gustar realmente.

Siendo sincera consigo misma tenía que reconocer que en un principio Draco le había fascinado. Destilaba una elegancia innata, hiciese lo que hiciese: desde llevarse la copa de vino a los labios hasta la manera en que cortaba los alimentos. Le gustaba la forma en la que escuchaba distraído: para otra persona aquello hubiese sido una falta de educación, pero para Astoria no. A ella le gustaba su expresión abstraída, sus ojos grises oscureciéndose como el mar en mitad de una tormenta.

Después de unas cuantas citas Draco comenzó a contarle cosas sobre su infancia y adolescencia, sobre lo desesperando que había estado de pequeño por agradar a su padre, sobre como creía que a su madre nunca le había importado lo más mínimo. Astoria escuchaba asombrada: ya sabía que la vida de Draco no había sido un camino de rosas, pero nuca hubiese imaginado todo aquello. Sintió como el creciente cariño hacia él aumentaba por momentos.

Sobre todo le gustaba como la trataba. Hacía que se sintiese especial. Con el resto del mundo Draco era igual de arrogante a como ella recordaba, frío, despectivo. Con unos modales impecables, sí: pero duro y cortante como un diamante.

Y era muy cariñoso. Mucho, aunque solo lo era cuando sabía que nadie podía verle. Un día, en una fiesta en casa de Sally-Anne Perks se acercó a ella su hermana Daphne y le dijo con expresión soñadora:

- Lo que daría yo porque alguien me mirase así.

- ¿Cómo? No sé a que te refieres.

Daphne sonrío con un poco de amargura y le dijo que mirase a su izquierda. Y al hacerlo Astoria se quedó boquiabierta.

Allí, apoyado en la cornisa de la chimenea, con una copa en las manos y completamente solo, estaba Draco. Mirándola fijamente, sin perder detalle, como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de su anatomía y su rostro en la memoria. Astoria sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

- Así que es así –musitó para ella misma, aunque su hermana lo escuchó.

- ¿El qué?

Volviendo a tomar contacto con la realidad, miró a Daphne y le dijo.

- Que así se siente una cuando está enamorada.

A partir de se momento Draco y Astoria solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Sus amigas le dijeron que no era de fiar, que había servido al Señor Tenebroso; pero ella no las escuchó y dejó de tener trato con casi todas.

A sus padres no les hizo mucha gracia. Astrid no quería que su hijita sufriera, ya que, como todo el mundo, pensaba que Draco era un conquistador nato que luego abandonaba a todas las mujeres. Maximiliam era mucho más práctico: no quería que la mala fama de su familia política enturbiase sus negocios. Pero ambos pensaban lo mismo; Astoria era aun una niña, apenas acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años. Seguramente era un amor pasajero, un enamoramiento frívolo que se le pasaría con el tiempo.

Lo que no sabían era que en el carácter de Astoria había una profunda veta de determinación que solo había manifestado en contadas ocasiones. Para sus padres no era más que la niñita díscola y revoltosa, la cría que nunca se preocupaba por nada serio. Pero Astoria no era así: se había comportado de forma irresponsable toda su vida porque no había conocido nada que le hiciese cambiar. Por lo menos hasta que conoció a Draco.

Pero aquella soleada de domingo, dos años después, pudieron constatar lo confundidos que habían estado. Astrid ya había desistido en sus intentos para convencer a su hija de que Draco solo iba a traer dolor a su vida. Maximiliam era algo más optimista y confiaba en el buen juicio de Astoria, confiando en que al final antepusiese los intereses familiares a los personales. Por eso, cuando Astoria les anunció su boda, ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

Astoria escrutó sus rostros y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción. Su madre parecía resignada y su padre seguramente se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no proferir algunos de los comentarios que hacía cuando se nombraba a Draco en su casa. Después de unos minutos de silencio se levantó de la silla mientras decía:

- Creo que podemos dar por terminada esta _conversación_- anunció poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra quería que lo supieseis, ya que preferiría que os enteráseis por mi.

Salió del salón tragándose lágrimas de rabia. Qué equivocados estaban respecto a Draco.

Bien, ella les demostraría que siempre había llevado razón.

A ellos y el resto del mundo mágico.


	21. Audrey Weasley

**Audrey Weasley**

Dio los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y bajó disparada por las escaleras. No llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, pero sabía que Percy odiaba que llegase tarde; le parecía una actitud muy informal. Audrey no eran tan drástica respecto a la puntualidad, pero no le parecía mal y esa actitud cuadraba mucho con su novio. Aunque no sabía mucho de él.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor recopiló alguna de la información que tenía sobre él, y se dio cuenta de que no era mucha. Sabía que tenía muchos hermanos, de los cuales uno había fallecido hacía un año más o menos "de repente". De repente. Podía ser de un accidente, una rápida pero devastadora enfermedad. Incluso podía haber sido asesinado.

Sabía que sus padres vivían en una casita en el campo, lejos de Londres. ¿Pero dónde? No tenía ni idea.

Sabía que trabajaba en un ministerio, pero las veces en las que había querido saber en cual, Percy se había enfrascado en una explicación tan farragosa que al final había desistido.

Por lo que sabía, Percy podía ser un criminal fugado de la cárcel. Como mínimo.

Pero extrañamente, Audrey sentía que podía confiar en él. Daba por hecho que Percy le estaba escondiendo una parte muy importante de su vida, pero también sabía que todos los secretos le serían revelados a su debido tiempo. Se lo decían sus tripas.

Se conocieron unos meses antes en el metro y a Audrey le hizo mucha gracia su expresión. Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que montaba en él. Ella le veía todos los días y al poco tiempo le empezó a sonreír: en su fuero interno le parecía muy tierno ver como ese guapo pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas, bajaba la vista azorado. Cierto día, estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro y Audrey decidió dar el primer paso.

- ¿Qué de gente, no?

- Sí –contestó en un murmullo.

Y aquello fue todo.

Lo que Percy no sabía era que desde pequeña Audrey había conseguido siempre lo que había querido. Era cuestión de orgullo.

Días más tarde Audrey le esperó en el vestíbulo del metro a la salida del trabajo y media hora después apareció. Se acercó a él con paso decidido y ni corta ni perezosa le invitó a tomar un café. Por un momento temió que ese chico le dijese que no, pero después de cavilar un rato, aceptó.

Comenzaron a quedar cada dos o tres días a la salida del trabajo para tomar un café. Ella le contaba cosas sobre su empleo en una compañía de seguros, su familia, sus amigos, etc. Y él no es que estuviese callado, pero le daba la impresión de que, si bien no mentía, había algo raro en todo lo que le contaba...como si faltase una parte esencial en cada historia o anécdota que le contaba.

Por ejemplo, sabía que había estudiado en un internado en Escocia. Pero cuando le preguntó por su asignatura favorita, Percy se hizo un lío y al final no sacó nada en claro. No había ido a la universidad y cuando Audrey le comentó que para trabajar en un ministerio era una condición indispensable ser diplomado o licenciado, se sonrojó y comentó algo así como que tenía enchufe.

Audrey pensó divertida que a lo mejor era miembro de la familia real para tener un enchufe de tal magnitud.

El caso era que a pesar de que algo no encajaba en el puzzle, confiaba en él.

Y le gustaba, le gustaba a rabiar. Lo que había comenzado siendo como un pasatiempo en los aburridos trayectos en metro de su casa al trabajo, había acabado como una relación bastante seria. Por eso a veces pensaba que estaba loca y se decía a sí misma que como era posible que se estuviese enamorando de un chico que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero ella era así, confiaba en su instinto más que en muchas personas.

Cuando llegó abajo allí estaba Percy esperándola apoyado con indolencia en una farola. En cuando la vio se envaró y la saludó con un tímido beso en los labios.

- Esta noche estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tu también –Audrey le miró de reojo y le vio nervioso -. ¿Pasa algo Percy? Estás más raro que de costumbre.

Percy no sonrió ante esa broma que ya era como un chiste particular entre ellos. Caminaba cabizbajo a su lado, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Audrey sentía el corazón desbocado: seguramente iba a cortar con ella. Y, siendo el caballero que sabía que era, estaría tratando de hacerlo de la forma más suave posible.

- Percy, por favor, dime que pasa.

Percy suspiró y se paró al lado de un oscuro portal, mirándola a los ojos con miedo.

- Sabes que no he sido del todo sincero contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz baja.

- Claro que lo sé –intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mueca -. Pero vamos, no será para tanto.

Percy gimió y pudo ver como tragaba con dificultad. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa. Y asustada.

- Me temo que sí es para tanto. Incluso puede que después de esta noche decidas que cortemos nuestras relaciones.

Audrey solo podía mirarle en silencio, viendo como su novio se debatía en lo que parecía ser una gran lucha interior. Pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y poner cara de "vamos a ver que pasa". De pronto, Percy sonrío con algo de malicia y preguntó:

- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi familia al completo? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana pequeña y se van a reunir todos en casa.

Suspiró aliviada. En un segundo pensó que quizás solo se avergonzaba de su familia, aunque eso tampoco encajaba del todo. No...hay había algo más.

- Claro, me encantaría. –pero entonces recordó algo -. Un momento, ¿no me habías dicho que tu familia vivía en un casa en el campo, lejos de Londres?

- Así es –contestó sonriendo, ya abiertamente.

- Así que están aquí –afirmó desconcertada.

- No, están en casa –corroboró tratando de contener la risa. Después le tendió la mano y volvió a preguntar, esta vez sin atisbo de risa en la voz -. ¿Confías en mi?

Audrey dudó unos segundos, pero la mirada de Percy reflejaba tal seguridad que sin pensarlo alargó la mano y apretó la suya.

- Puede que ahora te marees un poco.

Audrey solo tuvo tiempo de pensar "¿qué..?", cuando sintió como su cuerpo entero se oprimía y ante sus ojos pasaba un remolino de colores. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y se maldijo por haber confiado en Percy. No sabía cómo había sido posible, pero sin duda la había drogado. Estaba metida en un buen lío y no veía escapatoria.

De pronto esa horrible sensación de ahogo desapareció y se dio cuenta de que estaba agachada, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Sintió una mano acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, mientras Percy le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Este tío esta loco, pensó al borde de las lágrimas. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio la desconcertó: bajo sus pies no había asfalto ni cemento, sino hierba y algún guijarro que otro. Seguro que ese maníaco la había llevado a un parque cercano donde la violaría. O algo peor.

Al borde la histeria, se zafó de Percy (si es que se llamaba así) y de un salto se puso de pie, dispuesta a luchar por su vida. Pero lo que vio a su alrededor la dejó sin habla.

Ambos se encontraban frente lo que parecía una...¿una qué?, gritó su mente. Era como un cobertizo al que habían ido añadiendo piso tras piso de forma desordenada. Pero eso ahora era lo de menos, tenía que huir de ahí. Miró a su alrededor y sintió como de nuevo la confusión se apoderaba de ella. No se veía ni rastro de Londres por ningún lado. De hecho, parecían estar en mitad de la nada, no se veía ni una sola luz a su alrededor.

¿Cómo era posible?

Sabía que la sensación de ahogo había durado cuatro o cinco segundos a lo sumo. En ningún momento perdió la consciencia, de eso estaba segura. ¿Entonces cómo habían aparecido en aquel lugar, que parecía estar, como poco, a cientos de kilómetros de Londres?

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Percy corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando se despertó no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Por dios, eso si que había sido una pesadilla. Seguramente había sido un mensaje de su subconsciente que le pedía que hablase con Percy, que le pidiese que le aclarase algunas cosas. Pero había sido tan real...casi podía sentir como se ahogaba de nuevo.

Entonces una voz hizo que saltasen de nuevo todas sus alarmas.

- Ginny, avisa a Percy. Ya ha despertado –y después en voz baja -. Mira que le dije que era una mala idea, que esa no era la forma correcta de decirle la verdad. No sé que le pasa a este chico.

Audrey se incorporó de un salto y abrió los ojos. Sentada en una silla a un metro de distancia había una mujer de mediana edad, pelirroja y regordeta. A pesar de su cara bondadosa, no se fío. Atónita, vio como un montón de pelirrojos, con su novio a la cabeza, entraban en el salón. Percy parecía profundamente triste y cuando habló notó como le temblaba la voz:

- Yo... lo siento Audrey. Nunca pensé que te lo tomarías así, yo... Definitivamente, esto ha sido una mala idea...

Pero no pudo acabar porque un chico con tremendas cicatrices en la cara se acercó a ella con una preciosa rubia de la mano.

- Pues no sé que esperabas Perce, pero su reacción me ha parecido de lo más natural. Yo soy Bill, hermano de este idiota, y esta es mi mujer, Fleur.

Audrey, sentada en el sillón y cubierta con una manta vio como uno a uno decían algo en contra de Percy y su forma de presentarla y a su vez se presentaban: Ron, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Molly...eso era una locura. De pronto no pudo más y gritó lo más fuerte que le permitían sus pulmones.

- ¡¡¡Alguien me puede explicar que cojones está pasando aquí!!!

Y rompió a llorar de forma descontrolada porque por fin lo entendió: se estaba volviendo loca. O había tenido un accidente, estaba en coma, y no lo recordaba. Joder, estaba viviendo su propio Vanilla Sky.

A un gesto de Percy toda esa manada pelirroja abandonó el salón. Se sentó junto a ella y trató de cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó.

- Audrey, cariño...

- No me llames cariño. No sé quien eres. ¡¡Por dios, si ni siquiera sé si estoy despierta!!

- Sí, lo estás. Está es la razón de que haya sido tan esquivo en cuanto a darte más detalles sobre mi vida.

Audrey se alejó de él lo máximo posible, tratando de despertarse lo antes posible. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era imposible, así que decidió que si era un sueño, le seguiría la corriente. Era lo que se hacía con ellos, ¿no?

- Y cual es esa razón –dijo apática.

- Bueno, verás. Mi familia y yo somos...magos y brujas.

Aquel sueño estaba tomando cada vez tintes más divertidos. ¿No le acababa de decir el Percy de su sueño que él y su familia eran magos? ¿Qué relación podía tener eso con la realidad? Ninguna que ella supiese.

- Ya. Claro. Magos y brujas. Ya es oficial, me he vuelto loca.

Percy la miró con un atisbo de impaciencia en su mirada y ante una atónita Audrey convirtió una mesa en un galápago.

- No estás loca cariño, ni estás soñando es verdad. Mira...

Durante quince minutos Percy le estuvo explicando un montón de cosas, de las cuales entendió muy pocas. Sé quedó con la idea general de que los magos habían existido siempre, pero escondidos de ellos. Que tenían sus propias instituciones, sus propias reglas, y que habían pasado una guerra un año antes en la que había muerto uno de sus hermanos. Poco a poco, y sobre todo por el efecto tranquilizador que la voz de Percy, la realidad se fue abatiendo sobre ella.

En vez de observar la situación como si estuviese loca, probó a hacerlo desde la perspectiva de que Percy tenía razón. Y las piezas por fin encajaron. La ultima pieza en encajar fue cuando le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la sinceridad y la seriedad de siempre. Ni sueños ni delirios son tan reales.

Por muy increíble que pareciese, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Era un mago.

- Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas –dijo con los ojos clavados la alfombra.

- No lo sabes bien. Pero la primera es por qué no me lo contaste al principio. ¿No confiabas en mí? –preguntó dolida.

- Cariño, si te hubiese contado esto al principio, sin que me conocieras, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

- Salir pitando –reconoció después de pensarlo un poco -. Solo te pido que me des algo de tiempo. Ahora mismo solo tengo dos cosas claras: que me estoy enamorando de ti y que me va a costar adaptarme a tu vida. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Por dios, un mago. Esto no entraba dentro de mis planes. Ni siquiera sé si te creo...

- Claro, claro –se apresuró a asegurar -. Entre todos vamos a hacer que te sientas lo más cómoda posible.

Audrey enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta, y Percy sonrió un poco forzado.

- Me refiero a mi familia. Ya has visto cuantos son, a los que hay que sumar novios, novias, etc.

Se levantaron del sofá y Percy volvió a tenderle la mano; pero esta vez Audrey la cogió con ternura.

Sus tripas no se habían equivocado. Si bien no era lo que esperaba (ni de lejos), mientras iba a la cocina pensaba que una familia de magos tampoco estaba mal del todo. Y aunque tenía un sinfín de preguntas, algo dentro de ella le dijo que tendría toda la vida para darles respuesta.


	22. Augusta Longbottom

**Augusta Longbottom**

Se estaba haciendo daño en las manos. O dejaba de retorcérselas de impaciencia o se iba a acabar haciendo daño de verdad.

Pero una y otra vez volvía a retorcérselas, no lo podía evitar.

Cuando le llegó la lechuza de su antigua compañera de estudios, Minerva, no lo dudó un solo instante. Al momento se apareció en el Cabeza de Puerco y por el pasadizo se presentó en Hogwarts. Cuando llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres le sorprendió verla casi vacía; allí solo estaban la pequeña de los Weasley y una chica con un llamativo pelo de color amarillo y negro, a rayas.

- ¿Sabéis que está pasando ahí fuera? –preguntó a nadie en particular. Pero Augusta sabía el efecto que producía en la gente, así que estaba segura que sus dudas pronto se verían resueltas.

- No lo sé –dijo la chica de los pelos de colores, mientras miraba angustiada a la puerta.

Augusta suspiró largamente y se acercó a la pequeña Ginevra, sentándose a su lado.

- Tranquila niña. Potter lo arreglará, como siempre.

Pero la chiquilla no dio muestras de haberla escuchado.

Neville, su nieto...qué equivocada había estado con él toda su vida. Cuando era pequeño siempre tuvo miedo de que fuese squib. Su cuñado trataba de que sacase la magia fuera, aunque casi le mata en más de una ocasión. Oh, sí, al final resultó ser un mago...aunque un poco decepcionante. No parecía tener la fortaleza de Frank, ni la inteligencia de Alice.

Pero un par de años antes Augusta se había sentido genuinamente orgullosa de él. Peleó como un valiente en el ministerio, se enfrentó a los torturadores de sus padres y salió sin secuelas graves. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su nieto era un digno hijo de sus padres. Que lástima que ellos nunca lo fuesen a saber.

Y en ese mismo momento estaba luchando contra mortífagos con más experiencia y menos escrúpulos que él, defendiendo a sus compañeros, luchando como el verdadero león que era, tratando de librar al mundo mágico de la lacra de Voldemort. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada: sinceramente nunca había confiado en él y auguraba que el futuro de su nieto no iba a ser muy brillante. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había podido estar más equivocada respecto a eso.

Augusta no era una mujer que se prodigase en palabras amables, en dar aliento a los que eran más importantes para ella, y se encontró pensando en todo lo que nunca le había dicho a su nieto. En lo orgullosa que estaba de él, en lo mucho que le recordaba a su hijo (sobre todo ahora), en lo mucho que le quería y necesitaba.

Y allí estaba ella, una pobre vieja achacosa, que había olvidado más hechizos de los que un alumno de EXTASIS había aprendido en toda su vida. Con un carácter fuerte, sí; pero también con mucho miedo. Miedo por su nieto más que por ella misma: en el fondo no era más que un niño.

En ese instante entró Potter pidiendo que desalojasen un momento la sala. La chica Weasley salió muy contenta; la de los pelos raros blandió su varita y se fue dispuesta a luchar. Pero ella se tomó unos momentos en pensar.

¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo de que hubiese ido a Hogwarts esa noche?

Estar cerca de su nieto, ayudarle.

¿Y de qué le servía a Neville que se escondiese en una vieja sala?

De nada, por supuesto. Y tomó una decisión.

Quizás fuese una vieja achacosa y con mal genio. Pero si había sido capaz de aturdir a Dawlish unos meses antes, no se podía decir que fuese una anciana desvalida.

Así que corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían sus viejas piernas y fue en busca de su nieto. Ya estaba harta de perder familiares por culpa de un lunático.

Y por todos los demonios del infierno que a su único nieto no le iba a pasar nada si ella podía evitarlo.


	23. Augustus Rockwood

**Augustus Rockwood**

Rockwood contemplaba el fuego mientras una sonrisa de maníaco se dibujaba en su rostro.

Quedaba menos de quince minutos para que cumpliese el plazo que el Señor Tenebroso le había dado a Potter. Faltaba tan poco para conseguir la tan ansiada victoria...después de veinte años por fin lograrían que el mundo se doblegase a su voluntad.

Y entonces la vida iba a ser como una fiesta

Por fin le ven aparecer, tan tranquilo, tan seguro de si mismo. Niñato estúpido, tienes los minutos contados, pensó.

Cuando vio el mortífero rayo verde salir de la varita de su amo una exclamación de júbilo pugnó por salir de su garganta, pero la contuvo a tiempo. La experiencia le había demostrado que con Potter las cosas nunca eran como parecían.

Y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción.

A escasos metro de donde estaba él, el Señor Tenebroso yacía inconsciente. Por el leve movimiento de su pecho pudo ver que no estaba muerto. Pero las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado.

Vio como Bellatrix corría desesperada en ayuda de su amo, pero él no movió ni un dedo. Estaba más ocupado tratando de asumir otro fracaso. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esa ocasión era especial: habían llegado demasiado lejos, todos daban por sentado la victoria del Señor Tenebroso.

Y algo en su fuero interno le decía que iban a ser derrotados, esta vez para siempre.

En ese momento, por primera vez se encontró pensando que hubiese pasado si no hubiese aceptado la oferta de Rosier, hacía ya tanto años.

Y si existiría algún lugar en el mundo en el que esconderse.

Francamente, no lo creía probable.


	24. Bane

**Bane**

¿Mulas viejas?

¿Aquel semigigante medio imbécil les había llamado mulas viejas?

Eso era intolerable.

Salió solo al límite del bosque. Nunca se aventuraba más allá de esa frontera natural. No es que tuviese miedo de los humanos, por supuesto. Ni tampoco es que obedeciese sus estúpidas leyes. Simplemente estaba más a gusto en la penumbra que le proporcionaban la frondosa vegetación.

Una vez allí se irguió cuan alto era y divisó los terrenos del castillo casi al completo.

Pobres humanos, se dijo a si mismo. Inmersos en una guerra que ellos consideraban vital, pero que apenas sí tendría repercusión en el orden natural de las cosas. Nunca habían sabido diferenciar lo que era importante de lo meramente accesorio.

En ese momento le pareció ver a ese traidor de Firenze en la lejanía, interponiéndose entre varios mortífagos y un grupo de estudiantes. Vio como tres o cuatro rayos impactaban contra él y caía al suelo malherido.

Algo se removió en su interior y su mirada acaparó por un momento la escena completa.

Si tantos humanos, la mayoría poco más que simples potrillos, estaban luchando con tanto ahínco, quizás la lucha sí era importante: quizás si dependía de ella el futuro del orden natural, su propio futuro.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para reunir a la manada se le ocurrió que a lo mejor las cosas pequeñas sí eran importantes.

Quizás un pequeño esfuerzo sí podía marcar la diferencia.


	25. Barty Crouch jr

**Barty Crouch jr.**

Estaba enamorado.

No podía describirlo de otra forma. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Glenda Hooper desde primer curso.

Cada vez que la veía sentía un nudo en el estómago y como si sus vísceras se volviesen de plomo. En su presencia se olvidaba de cómo se andaba, de cómo se hablaba. Temía incluso que se le olvidase cómo se respiraba.

Ella era..fantástica. No había otra palabra.

Pero sabía que no tenía posibilidades. Él era un torpe hufflepuff y ella era la reina de Ravenclaw (al menos así la veía)

Una mañana en la que había programada una visita a Hogsmeade la vio pasar con sus amigas y, siguiendo un impulso que nada tenía que ver con él, le preguntó a voces a dos centímetros de su oreja:

- ¿Querrías tomas luego algo conmigo?

Glenda le miró espantada y cuando recuperó su ritmo cardiaco rompió a reír en mitad del vestíbulo. Sus amigas hicieron otro tanto; incluso alguna se atrevió a señalarle con el dedo.

Barty, rojo como un estandarte de gryffindor, bajó la mirada y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, apartándose a un lado y dejando pasar al resto de los estudiantes.

Después de un rato, ya sin llorar pero con la sangre bullendo en sus sienes, oyó una risita a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta furioso y vio al pequeño de los Lestrange, Rabastan, que se acercaba a él con paso decidido.

Barty se dispuso a bajar a su sala común, pero el slytherin le agarró de un brazo con fuerza y le dijo:

- Si yo fuera tú, no me dejaría tratar así por esa puta hija de muggles. Le daría su merecido.

Barty dibujó una O perfecta con la boca, pero no dijo nada. Rabastan le rodeó los hombros con su fuerte brazo y le obligó a caminar fuera del castillo.

- Ven conmigo Barty, te presentaré a unos amigos. Quizás entre todos podamos darle una lección a esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Y de paso, también al resto de los de su especie.

La lección a Glenda Hooper tardó un par de años en producirse, pero Barty saboreó cada instante de tan ansiado momento.


	26. Barty Crouch

**Barty Crouch**

Había veces que casi lo conseguía, que lograba recordar quién era y qué había pasado.

Pero por mucho que luchase y se resistiese, la maldición _imperius_ que le habían lanzado era demasiado fuerte.

Ese atardecer se encontraba sentado su cama, mirando sin ver como el cielo pasaba del azul al púrpura y después al negro. Pero Barty tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ver la magnífica puesta de sol.

Estaba convencido de que en esa ocasión rompería la maldición. Un poco más, solo un poco más, pensaba mientras gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

Ya. Ya estaba.

Durante unos instantes se desorientó un poco. Fue plenamente consciente de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses y quedó espantado. Se estaba fraguando el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y Potter era una pieza esencial en el proceso.

Sin darse ni un momento más de respiro salió corriendo de su habitación. En las escaleras tuvo un poco más de cuidado, así que las bajó todo lo despacio que pudo. Al llegar al vestíbulo se asomó con cautela al salón, donde pudo ver a ese Pettigrew roncando en su sofá.

Perfecto. Ahora lo primordial era llegar a Hogwarts y alertar a todos del malvado plan de su hijo. Sintió una gran desesperación...su hijo.

A pesar de que Barty jr estaba loco y era un peligroso asesino, era su hijo y no había podido dejarle en Azkabán.

Y esa debilidad podía costarle cara al mundo. Quién lo iba a decir: él, el perseguidor más tenaz de magos tenebrosos dando cobijo a un asesino perturbado, a una rata y a...no podía calificarlo siquiera. A un ser cuasi humano que había que evitar que recuperase su cuerpo.

Ahora debía tratar de enmendar sus errores, costase lo que costase.


	27. Bathilda Bagshot

**Bathilda Bagshot**

Bathilda sacaba la última hornada de galletas del horno mientras pensaba que no sabía por qué había accedido. No tenía ya edad para entrevistas y tampoco tenía ni idea de qué podía querer esa Skeeter de ella.

Colocó las galletas en un plato de porcelana blanca y lo llevó al salón. Con mucho cuidado se sentó en el sofá y espero pacientemente, pensando.

Cuando llegó la lechuza de Corazón de Bruja en la que la Skeeter le pedía una cita para entrevistarla se sorprendió mucho. No tenía mucho sentido; sí, ella había escrito el libro de historia de la magia más importante de los últimos años (del siglo tal vez), claro. Pero eso había sido a principios de siglo y no tenía mucho sentido que la entrevistasen ahora. Y mucho menos una revistilla tan frívola como Corazón de Bruja.

No conocía personalmente a Rita Skeeter, pero había leído algunos artículos suyos.

Y no le gustaban nada. Aquella forma de vilipendiar a Albus, aquellas insinuaciones sobre la fragilidad mental de Potter.

Tonterías. Esa mujer no sabía nada de nada.

Cuando envío la carta con su conformidad a la revista se arrepintió en el acto. No estaba segura, pero ahí había algo que no cuadraba, y su agudo instinto le dijo que la entrevista no iba a tratar sobre ella. Pero ya estaba hecho, y ella era una mujer de palabra.

Y sobre todo, era una mujer muy curiosa.

Poco después alguien llamó a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con Rita Skeeter.

Bathillda la miró de arriba abajo y trató de disimular el desagrado que le causó aquella primera impresión. Frente a ella tenía una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello peinado en laboriosos rizos y una gafas de pedrería francamente espantosas. Llevaba puesta una túnica verde pistacho y cuando le estrechó la mano pudo ver que llevaba las uñas pintadas de escarlata.

En definitiva, no se podía ser más vulgar.

La hizo pasar y Rita, se excusó por la tardanza con sus afectados modales. Una vez que sirvió el té y la elogió hasta el ridículo por sus habilidades en la cocina, Bathilda la miró y dijo:

- Creo que es mejor que dejé de dar rodeos, señora Skeeter, y me diga de una vez a que ha venido.

- Veo que le gusta ir al grano –dijo perdiendo todo rastro de dulzura en la voz y tensando su cuadrada mandíbula -. Bien, vamos al lío. Y es señorita, si no le importa.

Bathilda hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que lo mismo daba una cosa que otra y se dispuso a escuchar.

- Bien, como sabrá Albus Dumbledore a muerto.

Esta mujer es idiota, pensó. ¿Quién no lo sabía ya a esas alturas?

- El caso es –prosiguió – que estoy escribiendo una biografía sobre ese genial mago de nuestro siglo y necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Para qué? –pregunto con recelo.

Rita Skeeter se tomó su tiempo para contestar, y cuando lo hizo fue con fingida despreocupación.

- Oh, nada importante. Digamos que tengo un par de dudas, que hay ciertos pasajes que no tengo claros, existen ciertas lagunas que no me veo capaz de rellenar por mi misma. Por lo que necesito su ayuda, señora Bagshot.

-¿Cómo cuales, señorita Skeeter? –aunque Bathilda ya creía conocer la respuesta.

- Pues verá, se trata básicamente de las causas reales de las muertes de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore, así como de la amistad que tuvo Albus con Grindelwald. Dígame, ¿cómo comenzó esa amistad? Tengo entendido que Gellert era sobrino suyo, ¿no?

Aquella mujer era la encarnación del demonio en la tierra. ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo eso? Por fortuna parecía que no sabía muchos detalles; pero era lo suficiente como para empañar la memoria de Albus. Ya veía lo que quería: jugosos detalles para escribir un libro sensacionalista, de esos que tan bien se le daba escribir (aun no olvidaba el que había escrito sobre Dippet) Pues bien, ella no iba a colaborar.

- Disculpe señorita Skeeter, pero aquí termina nuestra entrevista. No sé de qué me está hablando. Y las muertes de Kendra y Ariana fueron perfectamente normales. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Ya, lo entiendo.

Pero algo no cuadraba. Lejos de verse afectada por su negativa, la sonrisa de Rita se ensanchó un poco más. Metió la mano en el bolso para guardar la pluma que había sacado y cuando la sacó, vio que había aprovechado para extraer la varita la varita.

- No se preocupe señora Bagshot, no le dolerá nada; muy poca gente sabe que soy experta en la maldición _imperius_, pero es algo que siempre me ha venido muy bien.

Mientras Rita Skeeter escribía sus palabras como una posesa, Bathilda pensó vagamente en que la vida era un continua ironía.

Tantos años guardando celosamente un secreto y justo al final de su vida, cuando todos los protagonistas habían muerto, iba a ser descubierto.


	28. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Vaya, vaya, aquello era cada vez más divertido. De hecho, no recordaba un día tan completo en los últimos tiempos, ni siquiera cuando jugaban en casa de Cissy y Lucius a la caza del muggle.

La única nube que lo había empañado había sido cuando su señor se había desmayado al acabar con Potter. Pero había sido como un chubasco de verano, algo sin importancia. El pequeño bastardo ya había sido eliminado y ahora tenían que acabar con el resto de la escoria.

Y allí estaba, luchando con tres brujitas con la suficiente soberbia como para creer que podían hacerle algún daño. Pobres ilusas.

Mientras se defendía con facilidad de sus ataques lanzaba maldición tras maldición a la sangre sucia. Se la tenía jurada. No solo había logrado escapar de la mansión Malfoy, si no que se había atrevido a suplantarla y había entrado en su cámara de Gringotts. Una sangre sucia haciéndose pasar por ella, posiblemente la mujer con la sangre más limpia de Inglaterra.

Pero eso tenía solución; solo con que la pequeña comadreja y la hija de Lovegood bajaran un poco la guardia por el cansancio la tendría a su merced. Y después se encargaría de ellas.

Oh, por Merlín, la cosa mejoraba por momentos.

¿Pues no se quería enfrentar a ella Molly Weasley? ¿Con qué pensaba atacarla? ¿Con un puchero? Pensó que era tan fácil que no iba a ser ni divertido, así que decidió enfurecerla un poco recordándole que acababa de perder a un hijo y que ella iba a ser la siguiente.

Pero al rato tuvo que admitir que quizás no había sido buena idea. Demonios, aquella mujer gorda y vieja era casi tan buena como ella. Pero no del todo, esa era la cuestión. Así que dio lo mejor de si misma para acabar con ella, algo que casi nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer.

¿Qué está haciendo con la mano? ¿Qué...?

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Al final, la que había tenido el descuido decisivo había sido ella, y vio como un mortífero rayo iba derecho a su corazón sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un segundo antes de morir solo tuvo tiempo para pensar una cosa.

" Te he fallado, mi señor; lo merezco"


	29. Bertha Jorkins

**Bertha Jorkins**

Estaba harta, siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes.

En los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts, cuatro perdió el expresso.

En su primer día de trabajo, también llegó tres horas después.

El día de la boda de su hermana, apareció a la hora del banquete.

Y ahora había perdido el autobús que tenía que llevarla hasta Tirana.

Mientras caminaba por los abruptos caminos de Albania de noche, notaba como las correas de su mochila se iban clavando sin piedad en sus hombros. Y a pesar del acolchamiento mágico y al que Bertha traía de serie, creía que le iban a empezar a sangrar de un momento a otro.

Según el mapa que había traído, detrás de la siguiente curva tenía que haber un albergue mágico. En efecto, dio la vuelta y allí estaba.

Oh, cielos.

A pesar de la oscuridad Bertha pudo ver que se trataba de poco más que un cobertizo enano y maloliente. Se acercó con cautela y vio que por debajo de la puerta salía algo de luz, así que la empujó con decisión.

Albergue asqueroso o no, era lo único que había. Pensó con esperanza en que un baño y una buena cena no fuese mucho pedir.

Cuando entró no pudo menos que sorprenderse. A pesar de la destartalada imagen exterior, por dentro parecía contar con todas las comodidades de los mejores albergues de Inglaterra.

La amplía estancia inferior (que se veía que había sido ampliada mediante magia) era de piedra muy pulida, había numerosas mesas de madera con bancos alrededor y un buen fuego caldeaba el ambiente.

Según pudo entender cuando habló con el responsable, el albergue estaba casi vacío, ya que apenas se iniciaba la temporada, y esperaban más visitas en breve. De hecho, en ese momento solo había un huésped, otro mago inglés que llevaba casi un mes estudiando la magia local.

Bertha pasó por alto esto último y reservó por una noche nada más: su propósito era llegar a Tirana al día siguiente.

Después de cenar, notó como un hombrecillo (seguramente el otro inglés) le miraba desde la mesa de al lado. Bertha le miró de reojo y vio que era muy poquita cosa; ni siquiera le valía para un encuentro apresurado antes de proseguir su viaje. Pero el tío no paraba de mirarla y al final se sentó enfrente suya.

- Hola, ¿inglesa de vacaciones? –dijo con una voz que le recordó a un violín desafinado.

- Ajá –se limitó a contestar.

Esperaba que con aquello desistiese, pero el tío no se amilanó y continuó hablando. Y no solo eso, si no que pidió una botella de licor de moras, al parecer la especialidad del lugar.

Por cortesía Bertha tomó un vasito, aunque en su fuero interno solo quería irse a su cuarto a dormir. Pero ese licor estaba realmente bueno y a ese vaso siguió otro, y otro, y otro más...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba borracha como un lemur y hablando de su trabajo en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y poniendo verde a su jefe Barty, el cual guardaba un oscuro secreto referente a su hijo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado y trató de cambiar de tema.

Pero ya había captado toda la atención del extraño, que no paraba de interrogarla acerca de su jefe. En ese momento, y a pesar de la niebla que se extendía por su cabeza debido al licor, tuvo la certeza de dos cosas.

La primera era que ese hombrecillo no era quien decía. Estuvo a punto de reconocerle, pero le sonaba a algún asunto ya viejo, cerrado hace mucho tiempo.

La segunda era que estaba en peligro.

Cuando ese tipo comenzó a hurgar en su cabeza sin ningún tipo de tacto supo quien era. Pero no era posible, pensó aterrada: se suponía que estaba muerto.

Bertha se maldijo de nuevo por volver a llegar tarde: algo le decía que no iba a volver a hacerlo nunca más.


	30. Bill Weasley

**Bill Weasley**

- Despierta Bill. Vamos, que hoy es el gran día.

Bill se estiró con fuerza y una perezosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Hoy se casaba. Aun no lo podía creer.

Tirado en la cama se acordó de la primera vez que vio a Fleur, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Entonces le había parecido una chiquilla presuntuosa que no paraba de mirarle por encima del hombro de su padre y hacerle ojitos. Y aunque no se podía negar que era muy guapa, no le interesó lo más mínimo.

Al año siguiente la había vuelto a ver en Gringotts, donde se enteró por un compañero que trabajaba a media jornada. Pudo comprobar que la chiquilla presuntuosa había desaparecido (por arte de magia, se sintió tentado a pensar) por una mujer de gran belleza y talento, con los redaños suficientes para hacer ver unos cuantos fallos en los libros de cuentas a un par de duendes.

Entonces la indiferencia se tornó en admiración y respeto.

Poco después comenzaron a coincidir a la hora de comer y a intercambiar breves saludos y alguna sonrisa furtiva. A la semana ya se sentaban juntos a comer y Bill la esperaba todas las mañanas en la entrada de Gringotts con un café bien cargado.

Después de la primera cita en regla que tuvieron, en la que Bill la llevó al Londres muggle a ver una obra de teatro, supo que la admiración y el respeto se estaba convirtiendo en amor. No tenía ninguna duda.

Había sido un año inmensamente feliz, no podía recordar otro igual. Se habían prometido y Bill pudo ver la cara de felicidad de Fleur al entregarle el anillo; una cara que tenía que ser reflejo de la suya propia. Pero no todo había sido felicidad para ellos. Claro que no, eso casi nunca pasaba.

En junio del año pasado había sido atacado por Greyback al defender Hogwarts de un ataque mortífago. Intuía la gravedad de su heridas, casi todas en la cara. Sí alguna vez había tenido alguna duda sobre Fleur, se le habían disipado todas de un golpe al despertar.

En cuanto abrió los ojos vio a su prometida aplicándole una espesa pasta en las heridas, con tanta ternura y tanto amor, con tanta delicadeza y decisión a la vez que supo que no se había equivocado: Fleur era la mujer de su vida y el era el hombre de la suya. Desde ese día tuvo la impresión de que el corazón del uno latía por el otro, que era como un solo corazón dividido en dos cuerpos y que uno no podría vivir sin su mitad.

Por eso, la noche anterior a la boda le había pedido el anillo de compromiso para grabar una inscripción que resumía ese sentimiento:

_Due in caro uno_

Dos en uno solo


	31. Blaise Zabini

**Blaise Zabini**

Caminaba solo por los pasillos por la noche, como ya era una costumbre en él.

En un momento dado se cruzó con Alecto Carrow, a la que dedicó una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de proseguir su camino. Era genial, ese año los slyhterins podían campar por el castillo a sus anchas sin estar sujetos a toques de queda u otras normas idiotas. Por fin se reconocía su supremacía.

A Blaise todo aquello le encantaba. La verdad era que a él todo el tema de la guerra se la traía floja. Por supuesto, hubiese preferido no tener que convivir con hijos de muggles, a los que consideraba indignos de aprender magia y no le inspiraban ninguna confianza. Pero lejos habían quedado los tiempos en los que los consideraba inferiores. Siete años de educación mágica le habían demostrado que algunos, como esa Granger, eran muy buenos magos o brujas.

No obstante, había decidido mantenerse imparcial en la guerra. No quería mancharse las manos en una guerra cuyo final no estaba nada claro, por mucho que Draco insistiese en que el golpe final se avecinaba y que iban a poner a los muggles y a los sangre sucia en el sitio que les correspondía: bajo su yugo. Como muchos de su casa, había decidido esperar a que la balanza se inclinase claramente a un lado o a otro. Pero ese momento parecía no llegar nunca.

Cuando se cansó de vagabundear fue a su sala común, donde encontró a unos pocos estudiantes, entre los que se encontraban Theo y Daphne. Se sentó sin decir nada y se dedicó a escuchar su conversación. Al parecer Theo había recibido una carta de Draco en la que le instaba a reunirse con ellos cuanto antes.

- Ni de coña –dijo Theo sin alterarse lo más mínimo -. Si mi padre no lo consiguió este verano, Draco no lo va a conseguir con una carta.

- Pero Theo –dijo Daphne preocupada -. Al final no te va a quedar más remedio; mira lo que les ha pasado a los padres de Higgs...

Blaise decidió prestar atención, ya que parecía que algo había pasado con los padres de Terrence. Según pudo averiguar, sus padres habían permanecido imparciales, pero unas noches antes un grupo de mortífagos les habían pedido ayuda y ellos se habían negado.

Al día siguiente habían sido encontrados muertos.

Aquello se les estaba escapando de las manos. Si ya habían comenzado a matar a magos de sangre limpia es que sus ideales habían cambiado. No solo querían depurar el mundo mágico de hijos de muggles, si no que ahora atacaban a aquellos que no les apoyaban abiertamente.

Y Draco sabía que el nunca les había apoyado abiertamente. Quizás la siguiente carta fuese para él.

- Me da lo mismo –continuó Theo -. No me voy a unir a un grupo de psicópatas. Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo, Daphne. No pueden ganar, es imposible. ¿Cuántos mortífagos habrá en activo? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? No son suficientes. Cuando todo explote por los aires y a la orden esa se unan miembros del ministerio y estudiantes, les van a cazar como a pollos. Están perdidos.

Blaise analizó sus palabras. Si Theo, hijo de mortífago, con toda la información de primera que poseía, pensaba así, es que realmente el Señor Tenebroso y sus huestes no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

- Eso no va a ser lo peor –siguió Daphne -. Una vez acabada la guerra, comenzarán las purgas a familiares, amigos y demás. De hecho mi padre ya está teniendo problemas en sus negocios: dos de sus mayores proveedores han cancelado sus contratos. No solo van a ir a por los mortífagos y sus familias, si no también a por la casa de Slytherin al completo. Hijos de puta...

- Vamos, no seáis tan pesimistas –Blaise trató de infundirles ánimo -. No todo está perdido: aun podemos ganar.

Pero Theo y Daphne le miraron como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Podemos? ¿Qué quieres decir con "podemos"? –Nott le miraba como si estuviera loco -. No te das cuenta de que nada, Zabini. Ni Daphne ni yo queremos que gane el Señor Tenebroso.

- Pero, había entendido que...

- Has entendido mal –le cortó Greengrass -. ¿En que momento te ha dado la impresión de que queremos acabar con los muggles, o los magos nacidos de ellos?

"Lo único que estamos diciendo es que por esta puta guerra nos van a perseguir. Pero aun así yo no quiero que ese loco la gane. Sí, estaríamos mucho mejor, no nos perseguirían solo por ser slytherin...¿pero a qué precio Blaise?"

Daphne tenía razón. Si perdían la guerra, malo; pero si la ganaban los resultados podían ser peores. Pensó en los padres de Terrence y se estremeció: ni siquiera la pureza de sangre era ya una garantía. Decidió que no se iba a quedar a comprobarlo.

Al día siguiente, junto a su madre y a su último marido, cogió un traslador a Santorini.

No iba a estar presente cuando todo acabase: si había que ser imparcial, había que serlo hasta el final.


	32. El barón sanguinario

**El barón sanguinario**

Si no hubiese estado muerto, se habría caído redondo allí mismo.

Detrás de una esquina había asistido a la conversación entre Helena y Potter, y no pudo pensar que una parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo (grande...pequeña...¿quién sabe?) era suya.

La diadema, la famosa diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, existía de verdad.

Recordaba a la perfección al joven Tom Riddle. Vino a su memoria un noche, hacía ya muchos años, en la que el adolescente deambulaba solo por los pasillos...

- Creo que no debería estar fuera de la cama a estas horas, joven.

- Ya lo sé –dijo con una mezcla de educación y enojo que le pareció peligrosa -. Pero no va a decir nada, ¿cierto?

El barón se fijó en la pechera de su bata y sonrió de medio lado.

- No, no diré nada. Siempre y cuando me digas que estás haciendo tu solo a estas horas en esta parte del castillo.

- Buscando un tesoro –dijo con indiferencia mientras escrutaba a su alrededor.

No pudo que echarse a reír.

- Pequeño slytherin, en este castillo no encontrarás tesoros.

- ¿Ah, no? Eso no es lo que he oído –dijo con desconfianza -. Uno de séptimo me ha dicho que en el despacho de Dippet está escondida la espada de Gryffindor.

El barón enarcó mentalmente las cejas. No sabía que era, pero ese joven no era como los demás. Ningún alumno de primero o segundo le había tratado jamás con esas confianzas. Ni a él, ni al director.

- Bueno sí, es cierto –concedió a regañadientes.

Entonces, el extraño muchacho le miró de forma calculadora, casi retándole.

- Apuesto a que podría encontrar algo de cada fundador.

- Oh, eso no lo veo probable. El único objeto conocido es la espada de Gryffindor –pero en ese momento recordó algo -. Claro que es posible...

- ¿Qué? –preguntó con avidez.

- Cuida tus modales, mocoso.

- Lo siento, señor –se disculpó en tono meloso.

El barón le volvió a mirar con desconfianza, cerró los ojos y se adentró aun más en sus recuerdos.

- En mis tiempos se decía que Rowena Ravenclaw poseía una diadema que otorgaba gran inteligencia a todo aquel que se la probaba. Claro que aquello nunca se pudo probar y...

Pero en ese momento el joven salió corriendo. El barón miró como se iba disgustado: nadie, ni vivo ni muerto, le había dejado nunca con la palabra en la boca. Por un momento se pregunto a donde se dirigiría con tanta urgencia. Pero no le dio importancia.

Ahora, años después, lo sabía.

A ver a su amada Helena, la única que podría saber dónde estaba la diadema de su madre, aunque en ese momento no lo supiese.

Suspirando, vio como el joven Potter salía también corriendo dejando sola a Helena. El barón dobló la esquina y se acercó a ella a tiempo de ver como una lagrima como una perla se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

- Todo ha sido por mi culpa –musitó Helena con la voz ahogada.

El barón intentó recoger la lagrima con su mano, pero solo atravesó su traslucida piel.

- No, Helena, no ha sido culpa tuya. Ni tampoco mía, aunque ahora no entiendas lo que digo.

"La vida se compone de una serie de casualidades y actos involuntarios. Además, los dos llevamos muchos años culpándonos de una serie de errores que, quizás, no estaba en nuestras manos poder evitar: ni tu inteligencia ni mi astucia son infalibles".

* * *

¿Reviews? Que hace mucho que no lo decía...


	33. Cornelius Fudge

**Cornelius Fudge**

Agazapado debajo de la mesa de Mafalda Hopkirk, Cornelius no podía ver muy bien que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué demonios se le habría ocurrido ir precisamente ese día al ministerio? Ahora estaba jubilado y podía haber elegido otro día, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Bueno, aunque a lo mejor jubilado no era la palabra; más bien destituido por aclamación popular.

Y esa aburrida mañana, como todas las anteriores, se le había ocurrido ir al Ministerio de Magia a ver cómo estaban sus compañeros de tantos años.

Craso error.

Estaba charlando con Mafalda en su despacho cuando un estruendo les interrumpió, pero no le dieron importancia: seguramente los chicos de Encantamientos Experimentales habían vuelto a cagarla. Mafalda sonrío nerviosamente y siguió contándole el caso de un niño de nueve años que el año anterior había intentado matar a sus abuelos.

Pero en mitad de la frase un rayo verde se coló en el despacho, casi de refilón, como si ese hueco en la pared no hubiese sido el verdadero objetivo del mago o bruja que lo había lanzado. Alcanzó a Mafalda en un hombro y cayó desplomada.

El primer impulso de Cornelius fue salir a ver que había pasado, pero al girarse vio a dos figuras enmascaradas y vestidas de negro, corriendo con la varita en alta. Sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda y corrió a refugiarse bajo la mesa.

Por el hueco que quedaba entre el suelo y la mesa vio infinidad de pies ir y venir en todas las direcciones, gritos de horror y risas alocadas, exclamaciones de odio y súplicas de perdón.

Y ahora, bajo la mesa, temblando de miedo, se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber hecho caso a Albus cuando todo esto se podía parar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Como en los momentos más crudos de su vida, era mejor no ver nada.


	34. Cassius Warrington

**Cassius Warrington**

Cassius agarró con firmeza la mano de su hijo y juntos entraron en el anden 9 y ¾.

Habían llegado bastante pronto, pero ya había varios estudiantes con sus padres, y reconoció algunas caras.

Allí, a lo lejos, pudo ver a Potter con Weasley, riendo como dos idiotas. A su lado estaban sus mujeres, la pequeña comadreja y la sangre sucia, rodeadas de una caterva de niños de todos los tamaños. Qué mal gusto, pensó disgustado, deben tener la casa llena de mierda con tanto crío.

Miró a su hijo Patricus, que parecía observar la escena con curiosidad y no quitaba los ojos de encima a la hija de Potter.

- Es de mala educación mirar fijamente. Para ya.

El niño, bastante azorado, agachó la cabeza de inmediato.

También estaban Malfoy con Astoria. Maldito traidor. Si no hubiese sido tan pusilánime con Potter, el Señor Tenebroso no habría sido derrotado.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo. Ahora la marca ya no se veía, por supuesto. Pero estaba ahí, el podía sentirla bajo su piel, casi palpitándole, como un amargo recordatorio de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Pero era mejor que no se viese. No sabía cómo, pero su nombre salió limpio de las investigaciones tras la guerra, y casi nadie sabía que había sido mortífago, ni siquiera Draco. Mejor; eso le había facilitado las cosas; para empezar no había ido a la cárcel.

Bajó la cabeza en dirección a su hijo y le dijo:

- Una sola cosa antes de que te vayas. Ya te he explicado que hay distintos tipos de magos, unos mejores que otros. Y también sabes a que clase pertenecemos nosotros.

Le interrogó con la mirada y Patricus asintió levemente.

- Bien. Mantente alejado de hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre, elige bien tus amistades y, sobre todo, no me decepciones –su mirada fue mucho más severa y el niño se encogió un poco.

- Si, padre.

- Ahora tengo que irme. Sube al tren y quédate quieto.

Mientras se daba la vuelta sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco y sintió que el rencor ascendía por su garganta con un amargo sabor. Pero Malfoy no solo no bajó los ojos, si no que le mantuvo la mirada...una mirada muy especial, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Lo sabía. Draco lo sabía.

A toda prisa Cassius salió de la estación y se desapareció en un callejón adyacente. Llegó a casa muy agitado y sus manos temblaban cuando se sirvió una copa.

De una forma u otra Malfoy siempre había sabido su condición de mortífago, pero en diecinueve años no había dicho nada, ni siquiera le había delatado en los juicios.

Esa asquerosa serpiente seguro que estaba tramando. O esperando la oportunidad para utilizar la información, chantajearle o cualquier cosa.

Porque ya se sabía: la información es poder.

Y los slytherin adoraban el poder.


	35. Caradoc Dearborn

**Caradoc Dearborn**

Allí estaba otra vez mendigo.

De un tiempo a esta parte Harry siempre veía al mismo mendigo a pocos metros cerca de su casa y siempre le daba unas monedas muggles, que el recibía con gratitud y un poco de vergüenza.

Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años y a Harry no le parecía el típico mendigo. Había en su mirada algo casi inquietante: como si estuviese allí por error. Y miedo, también había muchísimo miedo. La primera vez que estuvieron frente a frente se quedó mirando a Harry con la boca abierta, y se excusó diciendo que le recordaba a alguien.

Aquella mañana Harry le saludó como siempre y le dio unas monedas y una bolsa con comida, algo en lo que había insistido Ginny. Le deseó un buen día y se fue a trabajar.

Al estar de espaldas no pudo ver como el mendigo le miraba fijamente y sonreía con tristeza.

Caradoc Dearborn pensó que los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos.

Era igual que James, pero tenía los ojos de Lily.


	36. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory**

No se lo podía creer.

¡¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts!!

Claro, ahora entendía la extraña actitud de su padre ese verano, la sonrisa permanente en sus labios cuando le miraba, las palabras de aliento al despedirse de él en King Cross.

Cuando salían del comedor para ir a la sala común Justin se colocó a su lado y le miró sonriente:

- Te vas a presentar, ¿verdad?

Cedric le miró sorprendido. La verdad era que no le había dado tiempo a pensarlo y sinceramente, pensaba que de haber alguien con posibilidades de ganar el torneo en Hogwarts, sería un alumno de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw; pero nunca un hufflepuff.

- No lo sé Justin. Si he de serte sincero no me veo capacitado.

- ¡¡No digas tonterías, Cedric!! –exclamó escandalizado -. Eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra casa y del colegio. Sí alguien puede ganar, ese eres tú.

Cedric le miró unos instantes antes de esbozar un triste sonrisa. No quería desengañar a Justin, el cual era muy entusiasta en todo, pero no creía que un hufflepuff ganase el torneo: la gloria no estaba hecha para ellos. Los tejones eran trabajadores, leales y algo cabezotas, pero Cedric había aprendido con los años que no daban el tipo como grandes héroes.

Cuando llegó a la sala común y sacó sus deberes de Pociones, las palabras de Justin aun resonaban en su cabeza. Y acabó enfadándose consigo mismo.

En el fondo estaba un poco harto de que les tomasen como a los parias del colegio, como la casa a la que iban los que sobraban. Bien, hacía años que no destacaba ningún hufflepuff, pero quizás ahora él tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de hacer que todo eso cambiase. También era realista y sabía que, en el improbable caso de ser elegido, seguramente quedaría el último en el torneo. Pero para él ser elegido como campeón de Hogwarts ya era todo un logro: para él y para su casa.

Con una sonrisa más alegre en los labios se puso con la redacción que les había mandado Snape, pensando en que sí, que se presentaría al torneo.

Y que si lograba ser elegido para participar, haría todo lo posible para restituir algo del honor perdido de Hufflepuff.


	37. Charity Burbage

Voy a comenzar a hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre personajes poco conocidos.

Charity Burbage es la profesora de Estudios Muggles que muere en el primer capítulo de DH.

También dar las gracias a **Madie** y **Cris Snape**, por comentar cada uno de los capítulos.

Al resto de los que leen la historia (que sé que sois unos cuantos bastantes) a ver si no sois tan vagos y poneis algo, jajajaja.

**Charity Burbage**

Cuando por fin despertó, supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien. Para empezar, estaba girando cabeza abajo.

Entonces, en mitad de su aturdimiento, recordó que había sido capturada por los mortífagos al llegar a su casa. Ni siquiera había entrado: en cuanto bajó las protecciones con la varita cayeron sobre ella en el jardín delantero.

Charity ya sabía que antes o después lo harían: su artículo en defensa de los muggles no tenía que haber sentado demasiado bien al nuevo orden. Pero ella, como buena hija de muggles y profesora de sus costumbres en Hogwarts no pudo contenerse y al final había mandado esa dichosa carta al Profeta.

Ni siquiera ahora, presa del pánico y en una situación "delicada", se arrepentía de haberla escrito. En ella dejaba claro que gracias a los muggles seguían extiendo los magos, que gracias a ellos no éramos todos idiotas por la endogamia y que la mezcla de sangres, lejos de debilitar la raza, la fortalecía.

En ese momento enfocó la mirada y a pesar de su postura, reconoció a Draco Malfoy a pesar de que nunca había sido alumno suyo. Lucía más pálido que de costumbre, claramente asustado, y evitaba mirarla a toda costa. Por dios, apenas era un niño, ¿qué hacía allí?

Mientras giraba pudo ver a sus padres, tan asustados como él, a Bellatrix Lestrange y a su marido, y a...Severus Snape.

A pesar de todos los rumores que corrían, ella no creía que hubiese matado a Albus, tenía que ser un malentendido. Hace muchos años, cuando le contrató, Charity expuso sus dudas sobre tener un profesor que había sido mortífago. La respuesta del entonces director había sido tan directa y cortante, tan segura, que a ella no le quedó más remedio que creerle.

En cuanto le vio las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos e imploró su ayuda. Pero Severus, lejos de ayudarla, la miró impertérrito y glacial, casi sin dar ninguna muestra de reconocimiento. Sintió como las lágrimas se escurrían entre sus cabellos, ya perdida toda esperanza.

Estaba claro que su momento había llegado y en su última hora pensó en sus alumnos, en esos niños a los que había enseñado el mundo muggle y sus costumbres.

En muchos aspectos de su vida, Charity Burbage había sido considerada una bruja excéntrica. Y ahora, que seguía sin arrepentirse de haber escrito esa carta que la había condenado, sus detractores sin duda la tacharían de loca sin remedio. Francamente, le traía sin cuidado.

Había hecho lo que consideraba correcto y asumía plenamente sus consecuencias.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	38. Charlie Weasley

**Charlie Weasley**

Cojeando se acercó a la mesa de los profesores tratando de localizar a su familia, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo. Al instante vio una abigarrada masa pelirroja rodeando algo en el suelo.

Rodeando el cadáver de su hermano Fred.

Apretando los dientes y aparentando mas serenidad de la que realmente sentía se encaminó hacía allí, cuando un destello rosa le asaltó por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza y lo que vio le hizo quedarse clavado en el suelo.

No, no podía ser. Tonks no podía estar muerta.

Aunque muy poca gente lo sabía, ambos habían tenido una especie de relación cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Tonks estaba loca por él y el...bueno, él había estado enamorada de ella desde siempre.

El problema era que también estaba enamorado de los dragones.

Después de dos años de relación, al final de séptimo, Tonks ya sabía que entraría en la academia de aurores, mientras que Charlie pensaba irse unos meses a Rumania a estudiar el comportamiento de los dragones en libertad.

- Serán un par de meses, Dora. Cuatro como mucho. Y después estaremos juntos para siempre.

Dora estuvo un par de días con el pelo rojo brillante y luego volvió al rosa. Por mucho que le doliera, sabía que era la pasión de Charlie y solo eran cuatro meses.

Después de esos cuatro meses fueron otros dos. Después seis más. Más tarde, entró como becario en una reserva de dragones. La vuelta se fue alargando, las visitas a Inglaterra se espaciaron y se hicieron cada vez más frías. Tres años después se dieron cuenta de que eran un par de desconocidos a los que solo les unían un puñado de recuerdos de su época de estudiantes.

- Charlie, para –dijo Tonks después de que se embarcase en un farragoso relato sobre las montañas rumanas -. Tenemos que hablar.

Charlie resopló un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía, sabía que tenían que hablar. Pero quería retrasar el momento lo máximo posible.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas? Yo no puedo estar pendiente de una persona que vive en el otro lado de Europa; sobre todo cuando no siente nada por mí.

- Eso no es cierto –replicó indignado -. Sabes que te quiero.

Tonks convirtió sus labios en una fina línea y durante un par de segundos su cabello pareció flamear. Pero al final se calmó y consiguió decir con voz temblorosa.

- Déjalo, Charlie, no insistas. Deja de mentirme y, sobre todo, deja de mentirte a ti mismo.

- Dora, ¿pero qué...? –estaba muy confundido, no sabía a que se refería.

- Vamos Charlie, sabes que tengo razón. Tu solo amas una sola cosa: tus dragones.

Fue a protestar, pero cerró la boca y la miró sorprendido. Por mucho que le pesase, tenía razón.

No conocía nada mejor que salir con ellos a campo abierto, que ver a alguno salir del huevo, que curarles la podredumbre de las escamas. Los dragones eran los animales más fieros del mundo mágico (y seguro que del muggle también). Pero con los años había aprendido que eran más leales que muchas de las personas que conocía, y sin duda, más agradecidos. No es que renegase de la raza humana; pero era infinitamente más feliz con ellos que con los magos.

Tonks, que parecía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, asintió brevemente con la cabeza y se levantó.

- Será mejor que me vaya –se despidió con voz tomada -. No se me da bien las despedidas.

- Espera un segundo, yo...

Pero le volvió a interrumpir.

- Por favor Charlie, no digas nada. De verdad, es mejor así –después añadió con un brillo acuoso en sus ojos -. De verdad te deseo mucha suerte. Y ojalá que alguna vez puedas dar el cariño que das a tus dragones a una persona. Por tu bien, espero que sea pronto.

- Lo prometo –solo pudo decir con voz queda.

Ahora años después recordaba esa última despedida. Nunca había vuelto a involucrarse en una relación. Había tenido algún lío con un compañero de trabajo, y se había estado viendo con una chica de Rumania durante un par de meses. Pero eso era todo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el cadáver de Tonks, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que olvidase el caos reinante a su alrededor. Por fin las comprendía, ahora les veía el sentido. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había querido a esa patosa hufflepuff.

Pero ahora también se daba cuenta de que sería imposible cumplir su promesa.

Los dragones no te abandonaban sin previo aviso.


	39. Cho Chang

**Cho Chang**

Sola, sentada en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, apuraba una cerveza de mantequilla. Sabía que desde el fin de la guerra bebía un poquitín más de la cuenta, pero nadie parecía notarlo; o a lo mejor simplemente volvían la cabeza para no verlo. Se suponía que aun estaba destrozada por la muerte de Cedric y porque su relación con Harry no terminó nunca de cuajar. Todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a darle la razón en cualquier cosa, a dejarle hacer su vida como se le antojase, a consentirle hasta los caprichos más inverosímiles...y ya estaba un poco harta.

Muchas veces, cuando Marietta la miraba en silencio con cara de pena le entraban ganas de zarandearla y gritarle a la cara:

"¡¡Yo ya he superado lo de Cedric !! ¡¡Ahora supéralo tu!!"

Pero nunca lo hacía. Sabía que se preocupaban por ella, que su cariño era verdadero, pero estaba empezando a ahogarse. Y en ese momento decidió que ya estaba un poco cansada del mundo mágico, del asfixiante ambiente del Caldero y de la empalagosa cerveza de mantequilla.

Y salió a explorar el Londres muggle.

Un poco cohibida, se aventuró por sus calles, intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendida. Pero en Time Square se quedó boquiabierta, haciendo que unos jóvenes se partieran de risa. Cho agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando, pensando.

Entendía que sus padres y sus amigos la trataran con condescendencia. Su primer novio había sido asesinado por Voldemort. Y cuando decidió poner fin a esa pena con Harry, que le había gustado también mucho desde siempre, se había comportado como una idiota.

Las hormonas, le decía su madre, tenías las hormonas revolucionadas.

En fin, puede que fuese así, pero ahora no tenía remedio.

Era totalmente cierto que ya había superado lo de Cedric. En el momento le pareció que nunca podría hacerlo, pero las heridas acaban cerrándose, hasta las más profundas. Ahora, no sabía por qué, cuando pensaba en él lo hacía en blanco y negro, como algo pasado y un poco desvaído por el tiempo, pero firmemente grabado en su memoria. De vez en cuando alguna bruja o mago le seguía dando el pésame, como si fuese una maldita viuda de guerra. Ella quería decir que ya lo había superado, pero al ver las caras de aflicción algo le echaba para atrás. Como si fueran a pensar mal de ella por rehacer su vida. Por merlín, habían pasado cinco años. ¿Qué esperaban de ella? ¿Qué hiciera como las muggles y se recluyese?

Ni pensarlo.

Sabía –notaba-que algunos compañeros de la Academia de Sanadores la miraban con interés, pero ninguno le proponía nunca una cita. Solo había salido durante un tiempo con un chico de Alemania que no sabía nada de ella, ni de Cedric ni de Harry. Y había sido casi feliz. Pero de la noche a la mañana, el chico la había dejado.

Después se enteró de que una "compañera" le había contado que en realidad ella aun no había superado lo de Cedric. Ni mucho menos lo de Harry. Que rabiaba por dentro al verle con la pequeña de los Weasley.

El caso era que se sentía atrapada por el pasado. Cedric se había convertido en el primer muerto oficial del intentó de Voldemort de hacerse con el poder y se hablaba de él como de un héroe trágico. Claro que ella había sentido su pérdida, muchísimo más de lo que gente llegaría nunca ha imaginar. Pero esa misma gente estaba oprimiéndola, ya que tenía la sensación de que si iniciaba una relación dirían de ella que estaba mancillando la memoria de un héroe.

Cho tenía ganas de gritar a toda esa gente que la dejasen en paz, que no habían conocido a Cedric, que no tenían ningún derecho a juzgarla, que lamentaba su muerte más de lo que ninguno pudiese creer, pero que ya había llorado bastante y hecho daño a mucha gente sin querer.

Que la dejasen vivir su vida en paz.

Sintiéndose al borde las lágrimas se sentó en un banco de un parque. A esa hora no se veía mucha gente, solo alguna madre que otra paseando a sus hijos, y un chico lanzando una especia de plato a un perro.

Durante muchos meses, cada vez que se sentía a punto de explotar, iba a ese parque a sentarse en el mismo banco. Vio como las hojas de los árboles se tiñeron de rojo y después desaparecieron. Vio como el parque se quedaba casi vacío según avanzaba diciembre.

Casi, porque el chico del perro siempre estaba allí.

Un día, cercana ya la navidad, el plato que le lanzaba al perro aterrizó a sus pies y el chico se acercó corriendo, disculpándose por si le había dado. Cho aseguró que no, que estaba bien. El chico volvió a lanzar el disco, pero no se movió de su lado.

- Me encanta este parque –dijo al final el chico -. Es tan tranquilo.

- Sí, es cierto –musitó ella, un poco nerviosa.

Cuando lo tuvo tan cerca pudo ver que era bastante guapo. Nada llamativo, pero a ella le pareció muy guapo.

- Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman –continuó -. Pero te llevo viendo desde hace meses, siempre sola y sentada en el mismo banco. Y muy triste ¿Estás bien?, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Cho levantó la cabeza y le miró sorprendida. Caray, pensó, es muy muy guapo.

- No, no lo creo, pero gracias....eh....

- Brendan. Brendan Donovan.

Cho se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

- Cho Chang, encantada.

El perro (no tenía ni idea de qué raza era) volvió con el disco y Brendan repitió la operación, pero esta vez mandándolo verdaderamente lejos.

- De todas formas hace mucho frío para estar sentada en un parque, por muy bonito que sea –después se calló, quizás reuniendo el valor para continuar -. A lo mejor te gustaría que nos viésemos un día en otro sitio, como en un Starbukcs.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sonrisa de Cho fue genuina, auténtica. Quizás estaba delante de la solución a sus problemas, de la respuesta a sus plegarias.

- Me encantaría Brendan. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

- ¿Nos vemos aquí el día después de Navidad? ¿A las doce? –preguntó con una ligera nota de ansiedad.

- Perfecto. Aquí nos vemos.

Mientras se dio la vuelta para irse no pudo evitar que la sonrisa que había aflorado antes se hiciese más ancha y más auténtica.

Pero cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de algo y corrió al baúl de su habitación, donde guardaba sus viejos libros de texto. A toda prisa, sacó el de Estudios Muggles y buscó en el índice.

A lo mejor allí decía que demonios era eso de Starbukcs.

* * *

No he quedado muy convencido, pero en fin...

No suelo hacer aclaraciones al final de los capítulos, pero hoy voy a hacerla. Acabo de ver la lista de personajes y la han aumentado con las mascotas.

Lo siento pero por ahí no paso: si ya me cuesta meterme en la mente de un personaje como Astoria, el Baron Sanguinario o alguno de los descartados, no quiero ni pensar lo que debe ser tratar de imaginar la vida del gato de Hermione o de Fang. Así que no.

Bastante tengo con los Flamel, que también los acabo de ver.

¿reviews?


	40. Colin Creevy

**Colin Creevy**

Mascullando maldiciones entre dientes, Colin se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor. No entendía a McGonagall: ante una batalla cualquier ayuda era bien recibida.

Y a él, el _desmaius_ se le daba de perlas.

Fue caminando, casi arrastrando los pies, detrás de Peakes y Coote, intentando deshacerse de Filch, pero éste debió leer sus pensamientos porque le dijo con su ronca voz.

- Ni lo intentes Creevy. Tengo órdenes de la directora de dejaros en Hogsmeade sanos y salvos. Así que venga, desfilando delante de mi.

Colin dio un taconazo en el suelo y se colocó delante de él, completamente tieso.

Todos le parecían idiotas, nadie entendía nada. Cuando entró a formar parte del Ejército de Dumbledore se juró a sí mismo ayudar a Harry a acabar con Voldemort, pero ahora no quería quedarse a luchar solo por Harry.

También lo deseaba por él mismo y su hermano.

Durante ese año los dos habían estado escondidos en Galway en casa de unos parientes lejanos de su madre de distinto apellido, confiando en que los mortífagos y el ministerio no diesen con ellos.

Sin duda, había sido el peor año de su vida. No por estar escondido, si no por la impotencia. Sabía por los mensajes que Ginny le enviaba a través de los sickles encantados, que en Hogwarts se había formado una especie de revolución, de la que ella, Neville y Luna eran los cabecillas. Al final las cosas se habían puesto feas y lo habían tenido que dejar. Pero Colin se decía que de haber estado él allí a lo mejor las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Algo podría haber hecho, ¿no?

En ese momento estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, a acabar con Voldemort (ya no temía decir su nombre) para que todos pudiesen vivir en paz de una vez; si era preciso incluso con sus propias manos.

Y ahora, que tanto le había costado llegar a Hogwarts (tuvo que convencer a Ginny para que uno de los gemelos fuese a buscarle a Irlanda), se iba sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía como un inútil.

En ese momento un tumulto se formó a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio como Zacharias Smith trataba de ponerse el primero, empujando a un par de chavales de primero y tirándoles al suelo. Aquella pareció ser la señal para que se desatase el caos.

Muchos niños empezaron a llorar, llamando a gritos a sus hermanos y amigos mayores; Filch se apartó del mogollón y empezó a gritarle a Smith que si no tenía vergüenza, que en vez de quedarse a luchar se dedicaba a huir apartando a los pequeños a manotazos, que si él pudiese...; Smith también gritaba diciendo que le dejase en paz, que él solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Entonces Colin vio su oportunidad.

Justo a su derecha estaba el busto de Wendelin la Rara, con un pie lo bastante grande como para esconder a una persona detrás. Sin pensarlo se ocultó y pegó todo lo que pudo los brazos al cuerpo para no ser visto. Por fortuna, Filch estaba tratando de organizar a todos y no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un alumno.

En silencio esperó a que terminasen de evacuar el castillo y una vez que no oyó ningún ruido cerca, salió de su escondrijo y echó a correr al gran comedor. Pero mientras corría por un solitario pasillo del tercer piso, un enorme temblor le hizo caer al suelo.

No había tiempo que perder, la batalla había comenzado.

Y quizás esta vez se tratase de vida o muerte.

* * *

Escribiendo esto una pregunta vino a mi cabeza...si Colin ese año no estaba en hogwarts (hijo de muggles) y no sabía aparecerse (tenía que haber hecho su sexto año)...¿Como c* llegó al colegio para la última batalla?

Así que aquí os dejo una teoría(todas eran igual de imposibles, pero esta fue la que me lo pareció un poco menos)...en próximos capítulos desvelaremos el misterio de cómo su hermano Dennis fue a la primera reunión del ED en Hogsmeade si estaba en segundo y se supone que no podía salir del colegio.

A este paso tendré que contar con Iker Jimenez como colaborador...

¿reviews?


	41. Cormac McLaggen

Pido disculpas por adelantado

**Cormac McLaggen**

Cormac caminaba a grandes pasos por el ministerio camino del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales. Aquel año se volvía a celebrar el mundial de quiddicht y la selección española quería que sus partidos se programasen después de las siete de la tarde.

Iba a ver si podía hablar con el embajador de España, para ver si podía hacer entrar en razón a sus jugadores: no se podían programar los partidos en torno a los deseos de unos pocos, por mucho que fuesen el país anfitrión.

Al doblar una esquina se chocó contra algo. O más bien contra alguien.

Tirada en el suelo y con pergaminos volando por todas partes estaba Hermione Granger, mirándole como si fuese un holotúrido. Cormac le tendió la mano, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó de un salto.

- Granger, cuanto tiempo.

- Demasiado poco, creo yo –dijo mientras trataba de poner sus pergaminos en orden -. Y ya no es Granger: es Weasley.

Cormac levantó las cejas a modo de interrogación, pero la chica lo pasó por alto. Justo cuando se iba, y sin poder contenerse le gritó:

- ¡¡No sé que haces con ese imbécil!! Sí quieres saber lo que es un hombre de verdad, vente conmigo y verás.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta. Y en voz bien alta dijo.

- Al menos él sabe distinguir la derecha de la izquierda. Creo que tu hasta séptimo no supiste distinguirlas ¿O te recuerdo ciertas pruebas de guardián de quiddicht?

Y siguió caminando, dejando a Cormac deseando que se lo tragase la tierra y recordando uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su pasado.

* * *

De verdad que lo siento, pero después de ver la película, soy incapaz de decir algo con un mínimo de coherencia sobre este tío


	42. Cygnus Black II

**Cygnus Black II**

Lo que más deseaba cuando se casó era tener hijos. Exactamente, un hijo.

Druella, su intimidante esposa, había dejado muy claro la noche de bodas que aun no quería tener hijos.

- Pero cariño, no podemos hacer nada por impedirlo. A no ser que utilicemos algún método muggle para evitarlo, claro -dijo poco convencido.

Druella, que estaba cepillándose su cabello en el tocador le miró a través del espejo.

- Ni pensarlo Cygnus –dijo fulminándole con la mirada -. No pienso utilizar nada inventado por esas bestias. Y mucho menos castigar mi cuerpo con un _mortem descendere_.

Dejó el cepillo de plata con un golpe sobre la mesa y se metió en la cama, mientras su esposo se debatía en un mar de dudas.

- Entonces, Druella –dijo con cautela -. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para evitarlo?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa despectiva y dijo.

- Creo que hasta tu eres capaz de dar con la respuesta. Buenas noches querido.

Se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz.

Dos años. Dos años había tardado en convencer a su esposa para tener hijos, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, claro. Dos años de disputas, gritos, interminables conversaciones entre su mujer e Inma Black, amenazas, etc.

Pero al final había cedido y ya era padre, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Su primer vástago fue una niña, Bellatrix Lycoris Black.

Aun así Cygnus la quiso con locura, aunque cuando empezó a crecer también empezó a inquietarle su comportamiento. Pero era una niña alegre, despierta y, sobre todo, con el carácter de las mujeres Black.

Su segundo vástago fue otra niña, Andrómeda Lysandra Black. Por esa época ya no deseaba un hijo varón con el fervor de antaño. Y cómo Andrómeda resultó ser una niña buena, cariñosa y obediente, se dijo que quizás las niñas conllevaban menos problemas que los niños.

Su tercera hija, Narcissa Elladora Black, colmó todas sus expectativas. Con una belleza deslumbrante, frágil y destilando elegancia desde que empezó a andar, era todo lo que un padre podía esperar de una hija.

Y él, efectivamente, no quería nada más. Ni siquiera sentía no tener un varón que transmitiese el noble apellido Black.

Según las niñas iban creciendo, secretamente iba planeando su futuro. Ya había aceptado que el hecho de ser mujeres no era óbice para que no triunfasen en el mundo mágico, aunque de forma distinta a los hombres, por supuesto. Tenía grandes planes para ellas y tenía la intuición de que las tres iban a ser conocidas por todos el mundo.

Ahora, en su lecho de muerte, se dijo que quizás hubiese sido mejor que no las hubiesen conocido tanto.

Su indomable Bella, su primogénita, llevaba once años encarcelada en Azkabán.

Su cariñosa Andrómeda, repudiada de la familia por casarse con un muggle.

Su angelical Narcissa, casada con ese bastardo de Malfoy, y con un hijo que parecía seguir los pasos de su padre.

Suspirando y cerrando los ojos, pensó que a lo mejor _sí _hubiese sido preferible tener un hijo varón.

O nada en absoluto.


	43. Daphne Greengrass

**Daphne Greengrass**

- Veamos, hoy le toca a...- Amycus Carrow paseó la mirada por la clase -. Sí, a la señorita Greengrass.

Apretando los dientes y maldiciendo en su fuero interno, Daphne se levantó y fue al principio de la clase, donde ya estaba esperando Lavender Brown. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando Brown en ese momento, porque su rostro no revelaba la más mínima emoción.

Ella conocía muy bien el motivo de esas prácticas que se hacían en los últimos cinco minutos de clase: castigar públicamente a todo sospechoso de participar en la soterrada revuelta que tenía al colegio patas arriba, o ser afines a Potter y a Dumbledore.

Desde que comenzaron el mes anterior, temía que llegase el día en que le tocase a ella. Daphne era capaz de realizar la maldición cruciatus incluso mejor que Malfoy, pero hacerlo así, de forma gratuita, no tenía sentido. Ella no veía mal causar un dolor extremo para vengarse o castigar a un enemigo, pero a estudiantes o gente inocente era algo que le repugnaba.

Lo mismo que le repugnaban los Carrow, la guerra y el maldito Señor Tenebroso.

A ella no le gustaban los muggles ni los nacidos de muggles. Pero una cosa era que no le gustasen y otra que los quisiera aniquilar; con estar alejada de ellos y que la dejasen en paz se daba por satisfecha. Y desde que supo que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado, había temido el momento en el que justamente estaban ahora, el momento en el que se hiciera con el poder y se viesen obligados a elegir.

O estaban con él, o contra él: no había medias tintas.

Sabía que en Hogwarts se estaba se estaba librando una parte de la guerra, con combatientes que no habían pedido luchar en ella, que aun no habían ni siquiera elegido el bando en el que querían luchar, como Millie o Pansy. O que se habían visto obligados a elegir bando por sus familias, como Draco.

Gente como Blaise, que mientras que la guerra no entorpeciese sus planes, le traía sin cuidado.

O gente como ella misma, que todo el mundo daba por sentado cual era su bando.

- Proceda, señorita Greengrass.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer se colocó frente a Brown. Y como si su mano no estuviese conectada a su cerebro, la vio levantarse y apuntar al pecho de la otra chica, que en ese momento la miraba retándola, desafiándola a lanzarle la maldición. Tenía que lanzarla o si no la cruciada sería ella. Pero no podía, se negaba rotundamente a participar en aquella barbarie.

No, se dijo, no puedo hacerlo; por Merlín, apenas somos unos niños algo crecidos. No, esto no está bien.

En esos breves segundos, en los que fingió estar eligiendo a qué parte del cuerpo dirigir la maldición para ganar tiempo, se acordó de algo. En un sitió leyó que la cruciatus era como el patronus pero al revés: uno se alimenta de pensamientos alegres y positivos, mientras que para realizar el otro necesitas reunir todo el odio y la rabia que llevases en el interior. Quizás si mezclaba ambos pudiese anular la cruciatus

- Crucio –dijo con voz potente mientras pensaba en el primer beso que Theo le había dado.

Aliviada, vio como de su varita salía un rayo de un color verde pálido que apenas si alcanzó a Brown.

- Inténtelo de nuevo, señorita Greengrass –bramó Amycus Carrow

- ¡Crucio! –repitió con voz más fuerte, y ahora pensando en la primera vez que habían hecho el amor en la torre de Astronomía.

Ahora de su varita salió una neblina verdosa que se esfumó a los pocos segundos.

- Siéntese –le ordenó el profesor -. Ya veo que no todos los slytherin son de la misma pasta. Brown, vayase a su sitio; hoy ha tenido suerte.

Daphne volvió a su sitió intentando parecer decepcionada. En cuanto se sentó escuchó risitas a sus espaldas: seguramente aquel par de trolls de Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo de ella y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de gritarles a la cara que ella tenía más poder en el meñique del pie que ellos dos en sus gordos y asquerosos cuerpos; pero sintió una mano en su hombro y se calmó al instante.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y vio a Theo sonriendole con cariño y mirándola con orgullo, mientras sus labios formaban dos palabras.

- Bien hecho.

Y sintió como un agradable calor se extendía por su pecho.

Al día siguiente cuando salió de la biblioteca para ir a cenar, se encontró con Lavender en un pasillo. Bueno, quizás encontrarse no era la palabra: parecía que llevaba rato esperándola.

- Brown –fue todo lo que dijo a modo de saludo.

- Hola, Daphne. Yo, bueno, quería decirte que... –vio como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo -. En realidad quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

- No sé a qué te refieres –dijo con indiferencia.

En ese momento Lavender le sonrió con complicidad y le guiñó un ojo.

- Vamos, Daphne, que no soy de Ravenclaw, pero tampoco soy tonta –y después cambio su tono a uno mucho más solemne -. Sé que evitaste cruciarme ayer en clase. Muchas gracias.

- Te repito que no sé de qué me hablas, así que déjame en paz. Ahora si me disculpas, me esperan para cenar–pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa y le devolvió el guiño.

Mientras iba hacia el comedor no pudo evitar sonreír de forma más abierta, pensando que había muchas formas de luchar en una guerra.

Y que, si hacías lo correcto, nadie necesitaba saber en qué bando estabas.

* * *

No sé, no me acaba de convencer. Lo veo confuso, enmarañado, mal redactado y como si le faltase algo...pero después de dos días no soy capaz de más...

¡Ah! Y trataré de que no tengais que asistir a una clase de los Carrow en mucho tiempo ;)

¿Reviews?


	44. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas**

En cuanto puso un pie en Hogwarts sintió como la nostalgia le embargaba. Cierto era que la última vez que había estado allí había sido el día de la Última Batalla, y de eso ya habían pasado casi quince años; el adolescente que había luchado en esa guerra, que había sido capturado y torturado, le parecía muy lejano, casi como si fuese otra persona.

Sin embargo ahora, al volver al colegio, le parecía más a flor de piel que nunca.

Pero Dean Thomas ya no tenía dieciocho años, tenía treinta y tres. Se había casado con Demelza, tenía un hijo que muy pronto entraría también en Hogwarts y trabajaba en el Profeta con Ginny Potter en la sección de deportes. En fin, tenía una vida plena y no se le ocurría que más podría desear.

Justamente su trabajo era el motivo de que estuviese esa noche en Hogwarts. David Pinkerton, el jefe de su sección, le había encargado un artículo sobre los diez mejores jugadores de quiddicth del siglo XX. Y a él le pareció que quedaría bien comenzar la historia de cada uno comentando sus primeros partidos en Hogwarts, sus primeros logros. Bien, eso era fácil de conseguir: pero quería documentar su artículo con alguno fotografía de esos tiempos.

Y para eso tenía que recurrir a los expedientes de Hogwarts.

Caminando en dirección al despacho de la directora McGonagall no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez como un niño de once, doce, trece años. Él nunca había sido llamado al despacho de Dumbledore, pero volver a recorrer esos pasillos le hizo sentirse como un niño pequeño al que habían castigado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la propia directora llegó hasta la gárgola que daba entrada a su despacho y pronunció la contraseña:

- Educación y descanso.

Lo de educación lo entendía, siendo McGonagall. Lo de descanso...bueno, estaba claro que la directora ya no estaba para muchos trotes.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del despacho y se encontró con su antigua profesora de Transformaciones no pudo evitar pensar en lo vieja que estaba. Desde que le diese clases solo habían pasado diez años, pero para ella parecían pesar como una losa. Aunque cuando habló se dijo que quizás su apreciación había sido errónea, ya que su voz sonó tan intimidante como antaño.

- Pase, señor Thomas –le saludó sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que estaba revisando -. Por favor, sea breve y trate de no descolocarme nada.

Dean, sintiéndose como si le acabasen de quitar diez puntos por una travesura, entró casi de puntillas y se acercó a una mesa auxiliar en la que la directora le había colocado escrupulosamente diez carpetas, junto con unos pergaminos, un pluma y un tintero.

- Le agradezco su ayuda, profesora –dijo mientras se sentaba -. La verdad es que sin su ayuda no hubiese podido escribir el artículo.

- A lo suyo, señor Thomas.

- Si profesora.

No ha cambiado nada, pensó medio divertido, medio fastidiado. Pero al mirarla de reojo le pareció ver que sonreía ligeramente.

Dean fue abriendo las carpetas y sacando las fotos que le interesaban. Fotos de chicos y chicas en uniforme de quidditch, algunos de los cuales conocía perfectamente. Allí estaba Harry, cómo no, el jugador más joven de quiddicth del siglo XX. O el legendario Charlie Weasley. Gwenog Jones, la capitana del Holyhead Harpies. Catriona McLaggen, la tía del imbécil de Cormac.

Un momento.

Dean cogió la foto en la que aparecía Catriona y se la acercó más a los ojos. Era una foto de equipo, seguramente hecha antes de algún partido. Catriona, como buscadora, aparecía en el centro de la foto y agachada, saludando sonriente a la cámara. Pero no fue ella la que le llamó la atención, sino uno de los cazadores. Escrutó el rostro de ese chico, que no parecía tener más de quince años, una y otra vez. Primero con extrañeza. Después con incredulidad. Finalmente, con algo parecido a la esperanza.

Porque era como verse reflejado en un espejo.

Sintiendo como el corazón estaba punto de salir de su pecho, miró más despacio ese rostro que le era tan familiar.

Dios, ver a ese chico era como ver a su hijo

O a su padre.

Dean no sabía nada de su padre. Solo que se llamaba Bob y que un buen día se fue a trabajar y no volvió. Punto: final de la historia.

Su madre tampoco le había podido contar mucho más. Había conocido a su padre una noche en la City y había sido amor a primera vista. A la semana ya estaban viviendo juntos. Tres semanas más tarde, Doris se había quedado embarazada de él.

Un mes después su padre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Para Dean aquel hombre del que había heredado el tono tostado de la piel, y seguramente la habilidad para el dibujo, era poco más que una anécdota en su vida. Su padre siempre sería David Thomas, el único padre al que recordaba y que siempre había estado allí.

En la adolescencia había pensado un poco en él, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio y rencor. No entendía como un hombre podía haber dejado a una mujer embarazada de pocas semanas y completamente sola. Para él, era un cobarde, un tipo que no merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo.

Pero aun así no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Años más tarde empezó a pensar que quizás no se hubiese ido por gusto. Quizás las circunstancias le habían obligado a ello. Y aunque no podía entender cuales eran esas circunstancias, empezó a pensar en él sin el rencor de antaño.

En definitiva, su padre biológico había sido una ausencia constante en su vida. Algo en lo que trataba de no pensar, pero que de vez en cuando le asaltaba cuando no se lo esperaba.

Muy despacio, con dedos temblorosos, le dio la vuelta a la foto y pudo ver que detrás, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la persona por el otro lado, estaba consignado el nombre de cada jugador.

Y a esa persona (a su padre, le susurraba su mente) le correspondía el nombre de Robert Frank

Bob.

Tratando de que no se notasen los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por controlar la voz, preguntó de modo casual

- Disculpe profesora, ¿me podría decir qué fue de uno de los alumnos de esta foto? Su nombre, según pone aquí es Robert Frank.

McGonagall, visiblemente molesta, levantó la vista de lo que parecían un montón de horarios y elevó la vista al techo.

- A ver, Thomas, déjame que piense. Habeis sido tantos... Robert Frank, Robert Frank –después cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza-. Claro, por supuesto: Robert Frank. Estudió aquí hace unos cincuenta años, más o menos. Un bueno chico, gryffindor.

Dean permaneció expectante, y hasta tal punto estaba nervioso que se tuvo que agarrar a los bordes de la mesa para no zarandear a la anciana directora.

- Una lástima lo que le pasó. Fue uno de los primeros aurores en caer en la guerra contra Voldemort. Según nos contaron algunos compañeros estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer muggle y tener un hijo. Un verdadera lástima. Aunque no sé que tiene que ver con tu trabajo; no recuerdo que fuese especialmente bueno en quiddicht.

Y volvió a revisar horarios.

- Dean volvió a mirar la foto acariciándola con el dedo índice.

No lo podía creer, había encontrado a su padre. Después de tantos años y de la manera más tonta, le había encontrado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Su padre, por fin sabía quién había sido su padre.

Y no había sido un cobarde como él pensaba, si no un gryffindor. Y auror.

Mientras trataba de poner orden en su cabeza, poco a poco la historia fue tomando forma. Como su madre le había dicho, hacía poco que se habían conocido y lo más probable es que aun no le hubiese contado que era un mago. Bueno, esto último seguro, porque cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts su madre fue la primera en sorprenderse. Hasta él sabía que eso era difícil de digerir para un muggle. Lo más posible es que, al enterarse de que su novia estaba embarazada y él inmerso en una guerra, no la hubiese querido preocupar y hubiese buscado el momento propicio para contarle sus "habilidades".

Solo que no había tenido tiempo: o bien había muerto en una misión, o bien había escapado (como ocurrió con tantos otros) y le habían atrapado, como él mismo había hecho hacía ya tantos años.

Disimuladamente se guardó la foto en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta; no pensaba dejarla allí ni por todo el oro del banco de Inglaterra y el de Gringotts junto.

Ya tenía un nombre, algo por lo que empezar a buscar. Al día siguiente removería el cielo con el infierno para saber todo sobre Robert Frank y cómo murió. Se levantó despacio, sintiendo que el temblor no le iba a dejar dar un solo paso y se despidió de McGonagall frente a su mesa. Ésta, mucho más amablemente que al principio le dijo:

- Espero haberle sido útil, señor Thomas.

Dean la miró con cariño ya que, aun sin saberlo, había resuelto (o ayudado a resolver) uno de los grandes misterios de su vida.

- No sabes cuanto Minerva.

Y en un arrebato, rodeó la mesa y depositó un sueva beso en su mejilla, dejando a la profesora perpleja y con un leve sonrisa de desconcierto dibujada en su rostro.

Mientras cerraba la puerta sentía como la emoción estaba a punto de desbordarle y se dijo que tal vez era una buena noche para cenar con su madre.

* * *

Para mí, así como Audrey es **necesariamente** muggle, el padre de Dean fue un mago que desapareció en la primera guerra.

Así que por mi parte, caso cerrado.

¿Reviews?


	45. Dedalus Diggle

**Dedalus Diggle**

Nunca se aventuraba al mundo muggle. No es que tuviese nada contra ellos, por supuesto, pero se sentía incómodo.

Además, tenía la ligera impresión de que se reían de su sombrero de copa.

Ese día había ido a Surrey, donde había quedado con Arabella Figg, vieja amiga de la familia. Y como siempre, Arabella llegaba tarde. Estaba esperando parado en mitad de la calle cuando algo llamó su atención.

Por su derecha venía una mujer aun joven pero de aspecto cansado que, según su gesto, no dejaba de reñir a un niño pequeño que iba a su lado cargado de bolsas. A Dedalus siempre le había indignado como algunos muggles trataban a sus hijos, así que se dispuso a apartar la mirada.

Pero en ese momento el niño, que había ido todo el tiempo mirando al suelo, levantó la mirada y se sopló el largo flequillo tratando de apartarlo de sus ojos. Y cuando el cabello se movió unos instantes sobre su frente, vio algo que le dejó de piedra.

Sobre su frente lucía, como iluminada, una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Era él. El niño que vivió.

Emocionado, casi dando saltos de impaciencia, Dedalus esperó a que pasasen por su lado. Y cuando los tuvo a su altura, sin poder remediarlo, estrechó las manos del niño entre las suyas, haciendo que las bolsas que llevaba y su contenido se desparramasen por el suelo.

- Gracias muchas gracias –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz ahogada -. Si no llega a ser por ti...muchas gracias, te lo debemos todo.

Harry le observaba curioso, pero para nada asustado. Si acaso, un poco extrañado (o más bien bastante) de que un desconocido le mostrase tal afecto. Aun así, le dirigió una vacilante sonrisa.

En ese momento la mujer que le acompañaba pareció reaccionar. Le miró con una profunda mueca de asco y frunció los labios cuando se dio cuenta del sombrero que llevaba: uno de copa color violeta.

- Recoge eso y vámonos, se hace tarde -dijo agarrándole por un hombro.

El niño que vivió recogió las bolsas a toda prisa y siguió como pudo a la mujer, que había comenzado a caminar sin esperarle. Pero de vez en cuando le miraba por encima del hombro, y Dedalus le saludaba alegremente con la mano.

Dedalus les siguió con la mirada y, cuando estaban ya bastante alejados, lanzó un hechizo con disimulo para escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Sabes quién era, tía Petunia?

- Nadie. No era nadie en absoluto. Deja de hacer preguntas.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer, pero no le dio mucha importancia: Dumbledore no le hubiera dejado con ellos si no estuviese seguro de que iba a estar bien cuidado. Además, sabía de buena tinta que Arabella velaba por él.

Después de ver al salvador del mundo mágico, Dedalus se dijo que era probable que esa noche volviese a lanzar fuegos artificiales sobre Kent.

* * *

Si no fuese porque me he propuesto escribir de **todos**, le iban a dar mucho a Dedalus y a su maldito sombrero...

¿Reviews?


	46. Demelza Robins

**Demelza Robins**

Sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, Demelza se retorcía las mangas del pijama, convencida de que aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

O una pesadilla. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

La habían sacado de la cama casi a empujones, la habían conducido al Gran Comedor, a donde estaban llegando los miembros del resto de las casas, y en mitad del estupor reinante, había escuchado la voz de quién-tu-sabes salida de la nada, lo que hizo que un escalofrío que duró varios segundos se extendiese por su cuerpo.

En serio, tenía que estar soñado.

Pero la cosa ahora sí que era graciosa. ¿Pues no estaba diciendo McGonagall que iban a presentar batalla ante lo mortífagos? Si pretendían enfrentarse a los mortífagos con un puñado de escolares y un par de aurores, es que habían perdido todo contacto con la realidad.

Asombrada, escuchó como Creevy (¿de dónde puñetas había salido?) y Peakes decían que ellos, por su parte, se iban a quedar y ayudar a Harry en todo lo que pudieran.

Y ahí fue donde vio el fallo, pues no sabía en qué iban a poder hacerlo.

Demelza Robins, presa de un terror mortal tomó su decisión.

No, ella no se quedaría, a pesar de haber cumplido los diecisiete años el mes anterior. Lo sentía, pero se marchaba a su casa, con sus padres: donde sentía que debía estar. Si el resto se querían quedar a morir, bien: pero ella se iba.

Cuando se levantó, una vocecita en su cabeza hizo que se detuviese. Se suponía que ella era de Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. Y ella era valiente, de eso no cabía duda: pero una cosa era ser valiente y otra presentarse voluntaria para una misión suicida.

Rotundamente no.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los de Harry y bajó la vista un poco avergonzada: toda su casa se quería quedar a luchar y ella solo deseaba salir de allí cuando antes. Pero se dijo que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse (se trataba de su vida, maldita sea) , alzó la cabeza con decisión y le devolvió la mirada, dispuesta a rebatirle cualquier argumento que esgrimiese.

Pero Harry la miraba con una sonrisa triste y asintió la cabeza, como diciendo "Te entiendo: si yo pudiese tampoco estaría ahora aquí". Demelza formó con las labios las palabras "buena suerte" y se dedicó a organizar a los más pequeños de su casa.

Por lo menos, ya que no se quedaba a luchar, trataría de que todos los miembros de su casa llegasen a Hogsmeade sanos y salvos.

* * *

Ni unos tanto ni otros tan poco...

¿Reviews?


	47. Dennis Creevy

**Dennis Creevy**

Debió morir de un infarto. Qué pena, tan joven...

En cuanto escuchó las palabras de su tía Bridget, no lo pudo evitar y salió corriendo del tanatorio donde su familia velaba a su hermano.

Le parecía indignante que nadie de su familia supiese cómo había muerto realmente: luchando como un valiente tratando de librar al mundo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Pero no. Sus padres habían decidido que sería mejor decir que había muerto de un infarto, algo extraño en un joven de su edad, pero perfectamente comprensible. Ya que, ¿cómo se explica a tu prima la de Dover que tu hijo de dieciséis años había muerto en una guerra de la no habían oído hablar?

Hasta a él le sonaba delirante.

Y lo entendía, ya no era un niño. A regañadientes, pero lo entendía. Pero no por ello dejaba de doler.

Sentado en un escalón en la puerta del tanatorio lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas por la muerte de Colin, su hermano mayor. Su muerte era injusta, como las demás. Pero en ese momento las demás no le importaban: solo sabía que no iba a volver a ver a su hermano, que no iban a volver a recordar juntos el momento en el que Dennis se cayó al lago y fue rescatado por el calamar gigante, que no iban a volver a jugar juntos al basilisco y al petrificado.

Y sintió que se rompía por dentro.

En ese momento notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Ni siquiera se giró para ver quien era, pero cuando la persona habló no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa.

- Lo siento mucho Dennis. Apreciaba mucho a tu hermano –Ginny también parecía haber llorado -. Sé como te sientes.

Las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la boca fueron que se callase, que ella no sabía nada de nada. Entonces recordó que uno de los gemelos también había caído en la última batalla, y la dejó continuar.

- ¿Sabes algo? –dijo en tono casual -. Colin siempre estaba haciendo fotos a los demás, pero era muy difícil convencerle para que saliese en una.

Dennis sonrió al recordar que aquello era cierto. De las cientos de fotos mágicas que tenían en casa, Colin no salía en ninguna. Ginny sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo puso en las manos.

- Quiero que tengas esto Dennis. No sé si te servirá, o aliviará algo tu dolor. Pero creo que deberías tenerla tu.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que se trataba de una fotografía en la que aparecía su hermano en su primer año en Hogwarts, tal vez el segundo. Era casi un primer plano, aunque se veía que no se estaba dando cuenta de que iba a ser fotografiado. Sonriendo un poco, vio como su hermano se apartaba el cabello de los ojos y parecía pensativo, con la mirada perdida. Pero ver a su hermano en una foto mágica, moviéndose, como si estuviese vivo, fue algo que no estaba seguro de poder soportar

- Cómo puedes ver no se dio cuenta de que se la estábamos haciendo –continuó Ginny -. Cuando la vio al revelar las demás se enfado mucho y me la dio. Yo la guardé, pensando que algún día, al dejar el colegio, me gustaría tener algún recuerdo suyo. Pero ahora creo que debes tenerla tu, Dennis.

Contempló la foto hasta que el rostro de Colin comenzó a hacerse borroso debido a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, pugnando por salir libremente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Ginny se despidió de él.

Durante el resto de su vida Dennis llevó esa foto consigo a donde quiera que fuese, y casi todos los días la miraba.

Miraba a su hermano, condenado a ser un niño para siempre que se apartaba el flequillo para ver mejor, encerrado en un pequeño cuadrado de cartón.

* * *

¿ Muy angst? ¿Reviews?


	48. Dirk Cresswell

**Dirk Cresswell**

Las palabras de Dean aun resonaban en sus oídos.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Era posible que Potter fuese el elegido?

Pues si en verdad lo era, no entendía porque no salía de donde quiera que estuviese y terminaba de una vez por todas con el puto quien-tu-sabes y todos los demás. Runcorn incluido.

Tumbado bajo las estrellas pensó en sus últimos meses. Había veces que estaba a punto de desfallecer, de entregarse al ministerio. Sabía que sería encarcelado en Azkabán, ya lo habían intentado una vez. Pero en ocasiones eso se le antojaba mejor que ir huyendo en compañía de otro tipo de su edad, un chico en edad escolar y dos duendes.

Y no era el único. Ted Y Dean también parecían acusar ese extraño viaje, sobre todo Dean, que en el fondo no era más que un adolescente asustado. Asustado pero valiente, recordó: había abandonado la seguridad de su hogar por proteger a su familia. Pero aquel tour sin destino estaba quebrando los nervios de todos. Además, los duendes no facilitaban las cosas. Malditos cabroncetes...

Menudo grupo fantástico que hacemos, pensó con ironía. Si alguna vez les atrapaban los carroñeros, él y Ted eran los únicos con alguna oportunidad de escapar con vida.

A veces pensaba que sería mejor si huyese solo. "Viaja solo y viajarás más rápido" era uno de los refranes favoritos de su madre. Y así lo había hecho durante un tiempo, pero al final tuvo que reconocer que andar escapando solo era casi peor que el hecho de escapar en sí.

El hombre es una animal social, se volvió a decir. No estamos hechos para estar solos. En los escasos dos meses que había estado solo había momentos en los que se sentía desesperado, que la tensión podía con él. Vivía en un sobresalto continuó. Tal era su estado que estuvo a punto de maldecir a Ted y a Dean cuando se los encontró, a pesar de que se notaba a la legua que estaban huyendo como él.

Y aunque en ocasiones le fastidiasen los dos duendes y creyese que Ted era demasiado confiado (demasiado hufflepuff), agradecía mucho más su compañía.

Lo único cierto es que aquella huida estaba acabando con sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como mentales.

Aquella noche se durmió pensando aun en las palabras de Dean.

Si en verdad Potter era el elegido que saliese de su escondrijo de una vez por todas.

Porque Dirk no sabía cuando tiempo más iban a aguantar huyendo.

* * *

Una vez más, mis más sinceras disculpas.

¿Reviews?


	49. Dolores Umbridge

**Dolores Umbridge**

A Dolores Umbridge le encantaba su nuevo trabajo en el Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

Lo que no le gustaba tanto era su becaria en prácticas, Rebecca Jameson, una brujilla anodina recién salida de Hogwarts. Pero era sangre limpia y últimamente los verdaderos magos eran muy difíciles de encontrar, así que se tuvo que conformar.

Una mañana en la que tenía un montón ingente de pergaminos por leer, se dijo que al fin y al cabo podía serle de ayuda. Era bien sabido por todos que los hufflepuffs eran como los umpa-lumpa del mundo mágico: obedientes y muy trabajadores.

- Rebecca, guapa, ven un segundo.

Ni que decir tiene que en un nanosegundo Rebecca estaba frente a ella con su propio fajo de pergaminos sujetos con una pinza. No, si al final acabaría gustándole la chica: solo tenía que moldearla un poco.

- Búscame el expediente de Mary Cattermole, de Plymouth –dijo con una gran sonrisa. El examinar las familias de magos y brujas era lo mejor de su nuevo puesto.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho...? ¿Mary, qué? ¿De dónde? –preguntó mientras se afanaba en escribir a toda prisa.

- Cattermole. Plymouth –repitió lentamente.

Rebecca salió a toda prisa y Dolores empezó a contar en voz baja.

Uno, dos, tres...

Antes de llegar a cinco, Rebecca estaba otra vez frente a ella, roja como un tomate.

- Perdone señora Umbridge, los expedientes están...

Esta vez se limitó a estirar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

- El archivo está según sales a la izquierda, segundo pasillo, tercera puerta.

- ¿Me lo puede repetir, por favor? ¿Dónde ha dicho que...? –preguntó con expresión bovina y sin dejar de apuntar.

- Pregúntale a Reginald –atajó Dolores.

Estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Si había algo que la sacaba de quicio era que la gente no entendiese sus explicaciones. Rebecca salió a toda prisa y ella volvió a sus pergaminos.

A los diez minutos, la sonrosada cara de Rebecca asomó por el marco de la puerta.

- Perdón, ¿Cattermole es con C o con K?

"Con C de cansina" pensó. Pero trató por disimular sus ganas de estrangularla.

- Con C de casa, monina.

Y la cara de Rebecca desapareció otra vez.

Después de esperarla durante quince minutos se planteó mandar en su búsqueda a un escuadrón de aurores, pero justo en ese momento, volvió a aparecer Rebecca.

- Disculpe, pero es que no encuentro ninguna Mary Cadmore en el archivo.

Dolores se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y consiguió serenarse; pero por muy poco.

- Cattermole, Rebecca –dijo, ya sin ningún rastro de sonrisa en so rostro.

- ¿Con C, verdad?.

- Sí, con C –dijo lacónica.

- Entonces vamos a ver si lo tengo todo, Mary Cattermole, en el archivo que me ha enseñado antes Reginald, ¿no?

- Sí.

Dolores le dirigió tal mirada de odio que Rebecca salió como si hubiese aparecido el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Al poco rato unos tímidos golpes en su puerta la distrajeron.

- Perdone, pero no hay ninguna Mary Cattermole en Weymouth.

¿Se estaría riendo de ella?

- Es Plymouth, cariño. Ply –mouth.

- ¿Me lo podría deletrear?

Esta vez Dolores ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la mirada: pegó un taconazo en el suelo y su becaria desapareció como por _evanesco_.

Media hora después, Dolores se estaba planteando muy seriamente el que esa chica hubiese falseado su árbol genealógico: tenía que ser hija de muggles a la fuerza. Justo en ese momento Rebecca, más roja que la grana, asomó su cara otra vez por el marco de la puerta.

- Perdone, señora Umbridge, ¿Pero que es lo que me ha dicho antes de...?

Y ya sin poder evitarlo, se levantó de un salto de su silla y le contestó gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡ Culo, Rebecca!! ¡¡He dicho culo!!

* * *

Ya esta bien de miserias, ¿no?

De todas formas, este es el resultado de contar chistes malos en la oficina: una vez más, lo siento.

¿Reviews? ¿Algún tipo de aclaración?


	50. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique subió al desván de la Madriguera intentando no hacer ruido. Ese domingo, como todos, habían ido a comer a casa de los abuelos y mientras los mayores descansaban después de la comilona, él se aburría soberanamente; así que decidió investigar un poco.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta vaciló un poco. Su padre le había contado que antiguamente el desván era el hogar de un poltergeist con bastante mala uva. Consiguieron echarle un par de años antes de su nacimiento pero aun así se acobardó ¿Y si había vuelto sin que nadie se diese cuenta? ¿Y si ahora era el hogar de algo peor que un poltergeist?

Con mano temblorosa empuñó el picaporte y lo giró; éste cedió con facilidad y entró. El desván de la Madriguera era un lugar oscuro, casi lúgubre, que olía a humedad y a otras cosas que Dominique no pudo identificar. Entre las sombras pudo adivinar calderos viejos, montones de ropa sobresaliendo de baúles, cajas llenas de trastos...; vamos, que no era tan emocionante como había imaginado.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, resignado a pasar otra tarde de domingo aburrido cuando su pie derecho tropezó con algo. Bajó la vista y vio un cuaderno grande. Se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no era un cuaderno: era un álbum de fotos. Sonrió ante su hallazgo y se sentó allí mismo para echarle un vistazo. Lo abrió con cuidado y la primera foto de todos le arrancó una gran sonrisa: allí estaban los abuelos el día de su boda. Se le hacía raro verlos tan jóvenes, y sobre todo ver a la abuela Molly tan delgada y al abuelo Arthur con tanto pelo.

Las siguientes fotos mostraban a la abuela embarazada, a los abuelos con un bebé(suponía que era su padre), después con un niño pequeño y embarazada de su tío Charlie...y así sucesivamente. Hasta que vio por fin a la tía Ginny y se dijo que las cuentas no le salían. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

¿Cuándo había habido dos tíos George?

Pasó las páginas rápidamente y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Allí, sonrientes y mirando traviesamente a la cámara estaban dos niños de unos once años exactamente idénticos. Frunció el ceño y se dijo que no era posible, nadie le había hablado nunca de otro tío George. Pero si existía (y eso parecía), ¿por qué nadie le había hablado de él? ¿Y dónde estaba?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien subía las escaleras y entraba despacio en el desván.

- Así que estás aquí. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Su madre estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho. Dominique temía que se enfadase con él, pero su madre solo le miraba interrogante.

- Perdona mamá, es que me aburría y...

- Ya, ya, no hace falta que sigas. Decidiste investigar un poco.

Dominique asintió con la cabeza y la miró muy serio, decidiendo cual sería la mejor forma de hacerle la pregunta que le quemaba en los labios.

- Mamá, estaba viendo fotos y he visto algo muy raro.

- ¿El qué, cariño? –preguntó Fleur agachándose hasta que sus ojos quedaron a su altura.

- Bueno, es que he visto a dos tíos George.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de su madre y le miró largamente. Y después se sentó a su lado y le acarició sus cabellos pelirrojos. Después de un rato dijo.

- Si, tu tío tenía un hermano gemelo, Fred.

- ¿Y dónde está? –volvió a preguntar con los ojos muy abiertos y muerto de curiosidad.

Pero en seguida supo que no debía haber hecho esa pregunta: los ojos de su madre brillaron bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Tu tío Fred murió un año después de que nos casásemos tu padre y yo.

- Ya –pero siguió dándole vueltas al asunto -.¿Pero por qué no habláis nunca de él?

Su madre se volvió a callar y se quedó con la mirada perdida, hasta que al fin continuó.

- La muerte de tu tío no fue normal. Toda la familia decidimos que a vosotros no os contaríamos nada hasta que fueseis mayores, aunque tu tío Harry nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Pero a tu padre y a mi nos pareció lo más adecuado.

- ¿Pero por qué mamá?

- A ver por donde empiezo. Hace muchos años hubo una guerra y...

- ¿Una guerra? –preguntó emocionado.

- Sí, Dominique, una guerra –afirmó con impaciencia: aun le molestaba que la interrumpiesen cuando hablaba -. Había un mago malvado que...

Vaya, eso se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Su madre se volvió a callar y se levantó con asombrosa agilidad. Parecía que había tomado una decisión porque le miró como a un adulto, y eso para un niño de seis años era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

- Vamos abajo Dominique. Y coge el álbum de fotos. Creo que esta tarde tendremos reunión familiar antes de volver a casa –y después añadió en voz muy baja -. Me da igual lo que digan, tenéis derecho a saber lo que le ocurrió a vuestro tío George.

Y sonriendo otra vez le tendió la mano para bajar juntos.

* * *

Si, ya sé que he tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar. Me voy a vivir a Londres y ando más liado que la pata de un romano...

¿Reviews?


	51. Dorcas Meadows

**Dorcas Meadows**

Cada vez hablaba mas y mas alto y mas rapido, siendo consciente de que no se entendia la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero eso era algo que nunca habia podido evitar cuando se sentia demasiado excitado.

Desde que era un crio Dorcas habia sido muy nervioso: tambien habia tenido desde siempre un sexto sentido que le avisaba del peligro. Y en los ultimos meses ese sexto sentido parecia haberse intensificado por cien.

O por mil.

Algo iba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Tenia que haber un traidor en el mismo seno de la orden, no encontraba otra explicacion para el fracaso de las dos ultimas misiones. En ambas habian sido emboscados por un grupo de mortifagos que les doblaban en numero. Ademas, estaba la muerte de Marlenne y su familia. Los unicos que sabian donde se escondian eran los miembros de la orden. Y aun asi Marlenne, Paul y el hijo de ambos, Dieter, habian sido masacrados hacia algo menos de un mes.

Aquella noche por primera vez Dorcas exponia sus sospechas en voz alta ante su incomodo interlocutor, pasando por alto su alarmada expresion: si a Peter no le gustaban sus palabras, que se jodiese.

- Te digo que hay un traidor entre nosotros, Peter –volvio a repetir Dorcas, aun con mas vehemencia -. Si no, explicame como consiguieron rodearnos en Whitechapel, cuando ibamos detras de Bellatrix. Alguien les tuvo que avisar con bastante antelacion. Es mas, creo que lo de Bellatrix fue tan solo un cebo.

Peter asintio distraidamente y Dorcas noto por primera vez que aquella noche a el tambien se le veia mas nervioso que de costumbre. Pero penso que se debia a los ultimos acontecimientos y no le dio mas importancia. En ese momento se incline para coger la tetera de la mesa baja que habia entre ambos, pero Peter se le adelanto, cogiendola con la mano izquierda con rapidez. El brusco movimiento hizo que la manga de su tunica se subiese unos pocos centimetros.

Los suficientes.

Con los ojos como platos Dorcas vio aparecer la marca tenebrosa tras la tela. De inmediato Peter se dio cuenta de su error y dejo caer la tetera al suelo con estrepito. Dorcas se levanto de un salto y le miro entrecerrando los ojos, sin disimular el odio en su voz.

- Tu… -consiguio decir, aunque parecia que las palabras le dolian al salir en un ronco susurro -. Asi que has sido tu todo este tiempo.

Peter aparto sus ojillos brillantes, pero aun asi Dorcas vio en ellos un evidente temor.

- No es lo que piensas Dorcas, yo… -consiguio a duras penas balbucir -, Dumbledore me encargo que…lo hice por…

- !! Mentira !! –bramo interrunpiendole –. Debi haber imaginado que eras tu el traidor. Tu eres el unico miembro de la orden que no participo en ninguna de las misiones que fracasaron. Y el unico tan cobarde como para vender a sus amigos.

- No digas eso. No te atrevas a repetirlo –dijo Peter con una rabia en la voz que nunca habia imaginado ni siquiera que podia guardar en su interior.

- ?Y que haras ahora, Peter? –pregunto Dorcas sin poder evitar reirse - ?Hechizarme? Ni lo intentes, ambos sabemos que no eres rival para mi.

El silencio se extendio por el salon de Dorcas como una toxica neblina, pero el mismo se encargo de romperlo.

- Ademas, te faltan cojones –empezo a pasear la mirada por el salon -. Ahora, y creo que estaras de acuerdo conmigo, no puedo dejar que te vayas, ?verdad?

Dorcas siguio mirando a su alrededor buscando algo…su varita. Cuando estaba en casa casi nunca la llevaba encima, a pesar de las multiples advertencias de Alastor. Pero no estaba preocupado: seguramente Peter estaba paralizado por el miedo y no se atreveria a nada. Su idea era amarrarle y llevarle ante Dumbledore, para despues entregarle a los aurores. Sintio una pizca de inquietud al no encontrar su varita por ningun lado, asi que se encaro a Peter para reducirle a lo muggle.

Pero al volverse hacia el vio consternado como Peter sostenia dos varitas en su mano.

- Vamos, Peter, devuelveme la varita –le pidio con su sempiterna inquietud. Habia algo que no le gustaba en su expresion y trato de razonar con el, por si acaso las cosas no salian como el habia pensado -. Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore. Si le explicas todo, seguro que…

- No, no, no, no –dijo Peter con una malevola sonrisa -. No voy a permitir que nadie arruine todos estos meses de trabajo. Ni tu ni el mismisimo Dumbledore. Nadie me va a arrebatar mis esperanzas, nadie truncara mis deseos.

- Peter, escucha –continuo Dorcas tratando que no se notase el temblor que empezaba a sentir en su garganta -, no podeis vencer. Voldemort no…

- No te atrevas –le corto Peter enarbolando las dos varitas y hablando en una especie de siseo -. No voy a pemitir que pronuncies su nombre.

En ese momento Dorcas se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Peter temia a Voldemort, le temia con todo su ser.

Pero tambien en sus ojos brillaba algo que no habia captado antes. Algo parecido al fanatismo, a la locura.

Y el miedo unido a la locura podia ser muy peligroso en las condiciones adecuadas…o no adecuadas, como era el caso.

La cuestion era que habia subestimado a Peter y su locura era el caldo de cultivo adecuado para llevar a cabo los mas oscuros propositos. Peter continuo mirandole sin dejar de sonreir mientras decia.

- Ahora eres tu el que debes perdonarme, ya me iba. Pero antes…

Peter levanto la varita de Dorcas y apunto a este entre los ojos.

- No Peter, por favor –consiguio decir en un desesperado intento de conservar su vida -. No lo hagas Peter, no te condenes.

Por un breve instante creyo que lo habia conseguido. La mano de Peter temblo y bajo unos centimetros. Dorcas se paso la lengua por el labio superior, tratando de sacar la maxima ventaja posible a la debilidad de Peter.

- Vamos, Peter, baja la varita. Vayamos a ver a Dumbledore, seguro que el sabe como arreglar esto –lo estaba consiguiendo, Peter bajaba muy lentamente la varita. Y entonces decidio darle el golpe de gracia -. Ademas, yo creo que Voldemort.

Justo al pronunciar la ultima palabra se dio cuenta de su error. Peter le miro con los ojos cargados de odio, mientras su rostro se descomponia en una fea mueca.

- !!Te he dicho que no pronuncies su nombre!! –bramo con tal potencia que la voz parecia surgir del mismo centro de su ser - !! Avada kedavra!!

Mientras el letal rayo verde impactaba contra el, Dorcas pensaba que se acercaban tiempos muy dificiles para la orden.

Definitivamente, el fanatismo y el miedo no eran una buena mezcla.

* * *

Lo primero, siento las faltas y demas...pero es lo que tienen lo teclados ingleses, asi que a reclamar al maestro armero.

No se si Dorcas es un chico o una chica: pero yo le pongo chico, asi como a Dominique

Y lo segundo, acabo de ver que han incluido a nuevos personajes como Abraxas Malfoy, Avery y no se quien mas...bien, quizas en un futuro, o si alguien tiene algun interes especial lo hare...pero como dicen: agua pasada no mueve molino (que no se si viene mucho a cuento)

Hala, a mas ver

reviews?


	52. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Solo fue un momento, un instante. Pero como siempre, fue suficiente.

Alli, en King Cross, mientras Astoria se despedia de Scorpius por ultima vez y le instaba a que mandase una lechuza todas las semanas, sus ojos se habian encontrado con los de Potter. Alli estaba con su familia y con el resto de comadrejas, parloteando sin cesar. En cierto momento Weasley le dio un codazo y ambos le miraron, siendo imitados al segundo por sus esposas. Mirandole como quien examina a un insecto al que encuentran repulsivo y atrayente a la vez.

Que desfachatez, que falta de clase.

Pero durante el instante en que cruzaron sus miradas, entre ellos se produjo un mudo dialogo que solo ellos entendian, a base de miradas y sonrisas torcidas.

- Te salve la vida. Dos veces. Y no tenia por que hacerlo. Todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes, me lo debes a mi.

- ?Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida, verdad?

- Cada vez que tenga ocasion. No voy a dejar que olvides que debes la vida a la persona que mas odias en el mundo. Por que, entre tu y yo, eso me produce una gran satisfaccion.

No fue mas que un instante, pero como siempre que se encontraban, la silenciosa conversacion entre ambos se repitio punto por punto.

Y Draco sintio como la amarga bilis subia por su garganta.

- ?Te has fijado en los Weasley? –le pregunto Astoria en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -. No se que me sorprende mas, verles bien alimentados o con ropas que no sean de segunda mano.

Draco se giro hacia ella y vio a Astoria sonriendole con ternura y una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Habia comprendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, lo que habia significado para el su breve cruce de miradas con Potter. Como siempre, Astoria se daba cuenta de todo y en ocasiones como aquella su esposa parecia lo unico a lo que podia aferrarse

Minutos despues, mientras salia de la estacion con Astoria, penso que si esos eran los buenos, los heroes, los que dormian bien por la noche por que no les atacaban los remordimientos, iban a estar jodidos mucho tiempo.

* * *

No se donde lei que Harry nunca dejo que Draco olvidara que le debia la vida (me parece que lo dijo la propia JK), lo que me parece un poco cruel por su parte...asi que aqui va mi pequenio homenaje a Draco.

Por cierto, lo jodido que es buscar palabras que no tengan enie...hay mas de las que parece!!

Reviews??


	53. Druella Black

**Druella Black**

- ?Estas lista, querida?

Druella asintio levemente con la cabeza y siguio a Walburga por uno de los numerosos pasillos del numero 12 de Grimauld Place.

Si, Druella estaba preparada, sabia que asi era como tenia que ser. Pero no por ello dejaba de doler.

Al fin y al cabo Andromeda era su hija, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre.

Bien es cierto que ella habia sido la "menos Black" de la familia, por decirlo de algun modo. Era orgullosa, altanera, fria y calculadora cuando habia que serlo...pero tambien tenia una profunda veta de rebeldia, quizas mas fuerte que todo su orgullo.

Y quizas esa veta rebelde habia sido lo que habia hecho que se enamorara de ese hufflepuff, Tonks. Ese sangresucia hijo de muggles, por el que habia echado su vida a perder para siempre. Y Druella dudaba en poder perdonarle algun dia tal ultraje.

Pero era Andromeda, su hija, sin duda la mas cabal de todas, la unica que tenia siempre los pies en el suelo. No era tan impetuosa como Bella, ni tan eterea como Narcissa, que parecia hecha de bruma y siempre a punto de desvanecerse. No, su Andromeda era fuerte, inteligente, valiente y decidida. En secreto, era su hija favorita, la unica con la que se sentia identificada, la unica a la que hacia alguna que otra confidencia. Bueno, por lo menos hasta el incidente de ese Tonks.

Entonces Druella no pudo ni siquiera mirarla a la cara cuando una noche anuncio su boda con el sangresucia. Cygnus salio del salon sin decir una palabra y a partir de ese momento se nego a reconocerla como hija, a acogerla en casa. Bella la miro con una sonrisa burlona, ya que sin duda la noticia no la cogio por sorpresa como al resto; Narcissa la miro asustada, ya que sabia a lo que se exponia.

Y ella sintio como algo dentro de ella se desgarraba: lo que siente toda madre al saber que ha perdido a una hija.

Ahora, dos semanas despues, se encontraba en el numero 12 de Grimauld Place siguiendo a Walburga e intentando controlar su respiracion para no parecer agitada ni ansiosa, para no parecer a punto de comenzar a gritar sin parar.

Al llegar a una puerta negra de doble hoja Walburga la abrio y le cedio el paso. Alli estaban reunidos todos los Black...o por lo menos todos los que importaban.

Por supuesto estaban sus hijas Narcissa y Bella con sus novios; su esposo; Orion y Walburga; Callidora y Cassiopeia; Arcturus; Pollux. En fin, lo mas granado de la familia Black. No le sorprendio no encontrar alli a Dorea ya que, aunque se habia casado con un mago de sangre limpia como Charlus Potter, siempre habia tenido tendencias pro-muggles. Ni a Sirius, el cual era intimo amigo de Andromeda y cada vez se alejaba mas de la estela marcada por sus padres.

En ese momento la voz de Orion la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Druella, quizas quisieras hacer los honores.

Los honores, penso horrorizada. Quizas para los Black sea un honor repudiar a un familiar, pero para los Rosier, a pesar de todos sus defectos y cierta insanidad mental en mas de uno, no era para nada un honor. Fingiendo una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir nego secamente con la cabeza y dijo con la voz mas firme que pudo sacar.

- Le cedo el honor –no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrase un poco –a mi marido, que para eso es el patriarca y a quien debemos respeto.

Cygnus camino gravemente hacia el ancestral tapiz de los Black y cuidadosamente apunto hacia el nombre de su segunda hija, Andromeda Lysandra Black, y sin vacilar un solo segundo, sin una sola vacilacion de su mano, pronuncio el conjuro.

- !!Filiosectum!!

Al instante el nombre de Andromeda (de su hija, se dijo Druella) comenzo a llamear y expeler humo, y cuando este se disipo en su lugar habia una quemadura: pero de su hija no quedaba ni rastro. Si acaso, permanecia en la memoria de los que una vez la amaron.

Pero a efectos practicos para los Black (y Druella era una Black de pleno derecho, con sus ventajas y sus convenientes) Andromeda Lysandra Black habia dejado de existir.

Y eso fue algo que trato de sobrellevar el resto de su vida, pero que jamas consiguio realmente.

* * *

Si, cortito, lo se...pero es que de los Black me cuesta un poco escribir. Aunque esta vez he tratado de hacer a Druella un poco mas humana que en los otros one-shots o drabbles que tengo sobre ella...no va a ser siempre la mala la pobre, no?

Y gracias por los reviews, me animan un monton en estas frias tierras

Nos vemos!!


	54. Dudley Dursley

Si, ya se que llevo mucho sin actualizar, pero no he podido...

Lo primero que me gustaria es agradecer todos los reviews y mensajes que he recibido y prometo que a partir de ahora, tratare de responderlos todos, ya que me parece lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que leen y se molentan en comentar.

Ahora, os dejo con...

**Dudley Dursley**

Pero Dudley, sentado en el coche entre su madre y aquel mago, seguía sin comprenderlo.

Por más vueltas que le daba, no le cabía en la cabeza que su primo se fuese a exponer de aquella forma al que según decían todos, era el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Estaba loco o algo así?

Además, ¿porqué un mago, al parecer muy poderoso, ponía tanto empeño en matar a un chaval de diecisiete años, al que seguramente podía noquear sin necesidad de varita?

Eso era muy muy extraño.

Ahí debía haber algo más, algo que (eso era del todo seguro) ignoraban hasta sus propios padres.

Aun así, el primer sorprendido fue él mismo al oír las palabras que salían de su boca.

- Perdón, señor Diggle, ¿pero porqué eso tal lord quiere matar a mi primo?

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Su madre se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito, Hestia Jones soltó un bufido de incredulidad y su padre estuvo a punto de estampar el coche contra un buzón de a Dudley no le importó.

Por primera vez en su vida era consciente de que, si bien su primo pertenecía a otro mundo, a un mundo que le aterraba, Harry no dejaba de ser un chico de su edad que estaba a punto de morir. Y aunque Dudley no era nada curioso, empezó a sentir una extraña ansiedad por saber algo más sobre los peligros a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Dedalus Diggle le miró largamente y musitó:

- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber, hijo? ¿Quieres saber porqué murieron tus tíos y porqué tu primo puede correr la misma suerte?

Dudley sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero haciendo caso omiso al apretón que su madre le dio en el hombre consiguió decir:

- Si señor Diggle, me gustaría mucho.

Y con un suspiro cansado, Dedalus comenzó a narrarle la historia, una historia que comenzó hacía casi dieciseis años, ante un cada vez más expectante Dudley, una Petunia que no apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y un furioso Vernon que no paraba de mesarse los bigotes con furia.

Aquella noche, tirado en la cama de su pequeña habitación en Brixton, no pudo dejar de susurrar mirando por la ventana:

- Buena suerte Harry; dónde quiera que estés.

* * *

Si, ya sé: cortito y no muy profundo. Pero tengo algo en mente un poco mas desarrollado...Además, se suponía que esto eran drabbles, no?

¿Reviews?


	55. Eloise Midgeon

**Eloise Migdeon**

Tirada en el suelo, a Eloise apenas le quedaban las fuerzas justas para llamar a su madre. Estaba cansada, con todo el cuerpo dolorido y entraba y salía de la consciencia sin apenas darse cuenta.

En un momento dado, notó que alguien le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba suavemente, como si quisiera infundirle ánimos para resistir. Pero no podía más. Aun así, sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer, consiguió entreabrir los ojos y vio una melena pelirroja, sin duda la de Susan Bones, su compañera de Hufflepuff.

- No quiero seguir luchando, quiero irme a casa -gimió. En ese momento se percató de que no era Susan, si no Weasley, pero no le importó -. Me quiero ir con mi madre.

Ginny Weasley, con la voz rota la consoló lo mejor que supo, pero a Eloise le daba igual, ella solo quería que todo terminara y marcharse a casa.

- Todo se arreglará, todo saldrá bien- volvió a consolarla Ginny -. Todo acabará y te recuperarás.

Pero a Eloise apenas le quedaban fuerzas para responder.

Y antes de volver a cerrar los ojos pensó que Weasley se equivocaba. Es posible que al final todo acabase bien.

Pero sabía que ella nunca jamás se recuperaría.

* * *

Harto complicado....

Debido a un fallo tecnico he borrado el capitulo anterior, al confundir a Eillen Prince, la madre de Snape, con Madame Pince...en fin, que lo volvere a escribir.

Muchas gracias Alex!


	56. Elladora Black

**Elladora Black**

- Pooksie, traeme el te.

Solo con ver como la vieja elfina domestica se estremecia de pavor, sintio deseos de relamerse los labios. Pero se contuvo.

Era una Black y habia ciertos comportamientos, ciertas conductas, que no podia permitirse, que simplemente eran intolerables.

Como intolerable era lo que estaba tardando esa maldita elfina domestica en traer el te !Por Circe! ?Es que era mucho pedir que el te fuese servido cuando ella lo pedia? Pooksie era una elfina domestica, aquel era su trabajo, habia nacido para complacer los deseos de los magos como ella; magos sangre pura, importantes, influyentes. Si esa elfina era tan vieja que no podia ni llevar un simple servicio de te, entonces era un incordio mas que otra cosa.

Taconeando en el suelo sin poder evitarlo, se dijo que esa estupida elfina sacaba lo peor de ella...lo cual era mucho decir. Nunca habia tenido mucha paciencia y si por ella fuese el lema familiar seria "Aqui y ahora" y no "Tourjours pour", lo que a ella le parecia una redundancia. Por Merlin, ellos eran Black, todos sabian que eran puros desde incontanbles siglos atras. En cambio su lema denotaba determinacion y prontitud con altas dosis de nerviosismo, rasgos que la caracterizaban.

Perdida estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando escucho un crujido proveniente de detras de la puerta. Miro en aquella direccion y vio como el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir el acceso de quien estuviese al otro lado. Durante casi un minuto se dedico a observar el movimiento del pomo, tan solo unos pocos centimetros a derecha o a izquierda, hasta que no pudo mas y saco la varita al tiempo que gritaba:

- !Aperportus!

La imagen que vio no sosego sus nervios. Pooksie mantenia la bandeja en precario equilibrio con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba girar el alto pomo lo suficiente como para entrar y sin derramar una sola gota de te.

- Lo siento ama, yo...-intento excusarse la elfina.

- Silencio -ordeno Elladora mientras se sentaba y colocaba modosamente las manos sobre su regazo -. Ven aqui y sirve el te de una vez.

Pooksie avanzo renuente hacia ella. A cada paso que daba sentia como el miedo se abria paso a traves de sus venas y ligeros temblores empezaron a sacudirla. En algun momento sus saltones ojos se cruzaron con los de su ama y vio en ellos tal expresion de odio y maldad que sin poder evitarlo tiro al suelo la bandeja junto con las tazas, jarras y demas.

Elladora bajo la mirada ante tal estropicio y ya estaba buscando el modo de deshacerse de esa terrible molestia cuando sus ojos tropezaron con su varita, que aun conservaba entre sus manos entrelazadas y tuvo una idea, casi una inspiracion. Una torcida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se puso en pie lentamente sin dejar de apuntar a la elfina. Sin hacer caso de sus pateticos gimoteos y excusas entrecortadas apunto mejor a su cuello mientras susurraba:

- Diffindo.

Una nueva tradicion habia nacido la familia Black.

* * *

Llevaba tanto sin actualizar que ya ni me acordaba de como se hacia...bueno, pido disculpas a los que seguiais la historia, pero me mude de pais y hasta ahora no he podido comprarme un ordenador, pero a partir de ahora estare por aqui, contestara a reviews y demas...

Tambien pido disculpas por la mala puntuacion ortografica, pero es lo que hay con un tecado ingles; si alguien sabe como solucionarlo, contarme...

Elladora de mis dolores...lo se, mi vuelta no ha sido muy inspirada, pero todo se andara...

Reviews?


End file.
